Silver Wind
by Goldflamesphinx
Summary: Summary: A dragon joins the Fellowship in disguise as a human. Tries to find acceptance among mortals, and falls in love. Tenth walker. Not Mary Sue, I think. LegolasOC.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lord of the Rings

I do own Ornjin and any other dragons except Smaug

Dragons look like those from Dungeons and Dragons

Summary: A dragon joins the Fellowship in disguise as a human. Tries to find acceptance among mortals, and falls in love. Tenth walker. Not Mary Sue, I think. LegolasOC

This is rated T for language, violence, and innuendo

This is my first story so please review

**Silver Wind**

For as long as Middle Earth could remember all beings feared dragons. They feared our strength, intelligence, cunning, and most of all they feared our immortality, even more so then the elves. Amusing really. Most dragons actually prefer to watch mortals in their lives, again it's amusing, and they are so foolish that on many occasions almost destroy themselves.

But now years after the War against Sauron, the ring has appeared. The only thing that actually might cause the destruction of all. A council of all the dragon types was called and all agreed to help the mortals destroy the ring. But due to our low numbers, dragon slayers, we are only allowing one to join in the quest. The council in all of its wisdom has decided on me, Ornjin, the youngest dragon.

Now I travel in human guise to the city of Rivendell, to await the council of the ring. Whether they fear me or not, I do not care, I will fulfill my duty to the council to protect all life and perhaps save us from extinction. But now I follow the wind as it leads me to the start of destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I do own all dragons except Smaug. Sorry my chapters are short so far, story will be a little slow in the begining. Please bear with me thank you.

**Chapter 1 Stalking with Dragon**

I had finally reached the outpost of Imladris, by human foot no less. I can hardly believe that they cannot fly. 'How sad' I thought 'they will never know the true freedom of flying. The wind against their face, or the clouds looking so soft and inviting enough to sleep on'.

But I digress; I had arrived at evening a few days before the council was to begin. I came early to see how mortals/humanoids acted. Do not misunderstand I have been around humans before, but since the incident years ago concerning the red dragon Smaug, all dragons were forbidden to associate with mortals. Slinking past the elvish guards, dragons can go undetected even with sensitive elvish ears listening.

As it were I looked at the valley fully, I was not impressed. True it was beautiful, but I preferred my lair. Anyway I traveled the city remembering to stay in the shadows. Where suddenly I smelled something not normally found in an elvish city, or any city by that matter, I smelled pumpkins. I followed the scent as my lithe body slipped through every corner and quickly jumped on tree branches, trying to find the source as it got stronger. I reached a large room, making sure I was hidden in the branches as I saw the source of the smell, or rather sources.

There in the room I saw Halflings, one in a bed injured, the other three surrounding him, their faces devastated. I was then assaulted by a feeling of great evil 'This must be the ring' I shivered, 'It is almost as evil as the five-headed dragon' I bowed my head in respect to the dragon goddess of evil. The ring almost made me ill, it smelled horrible, and it was rubbing off on the sleeping Halfling. I heard someone walking towards the room, the intruding being I knew would cause no harm. His scent was like of dirt mixed with smoke, a typical human scent. But the feeling I got from him was one of a regal heritage, then I sniffed something odd about the human. He smelled vaguely of trees and flowers, an elleth scent 'Interesting, I never knew humans could take on elven mates' I thought. One reason I didn't argue over being sent, I can finally mingle freely with other races, I'm as excited as a wrymling!

The human was telling the Halflings to get to bed, that he would be better in the morning. They left slowly clearly not wanting to be separated from their friend. The human left a few hours afterwards and I stayed observing the little one. 'He's so innocent' I thought 'This shouldn't have happened to him. But this cannot be undone. I will protect the little one from the ring and help destroy this evil. I yawned, realizing that I have not slept in three weeks, traveling on foot to get used to walking on two feet again. Quietly I jumped into the room and sat beside the Halfling, and then I nuzzled his face gently and licked him lightly as not to wake him. "Good Night little _rauhiss_" I whispered as I jumped out to sleep in a tree outside the outpost.

Wyrmling: Word for baby dragon. i.e. kittens for cats

Rauhiss: Draconic word for Halfling

Ornjin: Orn is Draconic for silver. Jin is Arab for genie or a being who can control fire or wind


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Lord of the Rings, but I do own all dragons except Smaug.

Incase you didn't figure it out yet, Ornjin is a silver dragon. The dragon types are based loosely on Dungeons & Dragons, which I don't own. This chapter will explain a little about dragons with Tolkien ideas mixed with my own.

**Chapter 2 Flashback with Dragons #1**

The next few days I spent watching over the injured Halfling, Frodo Baggins, I think was his name. It was always the same routine, the other Halflings would stay with him for the most part as well as the human, Strider, and they called him. Then a regal looking elf would come and check Frodo's wounds, to my surprise he was Lord Elrond. Every dragon has heard of Lord Elrond, we, even the chromatic (evil) dragons begrudgingly respect him; he wanted to destroy the evil that Sauron created. Unfortunately I've only seen him once before most of the others have seen him multiple times; I was a wyrmling, only decades old, but the Senior of my clan told stories of him. The 'destruction' of Sauron was the liberation of all dragons, my eyes almost got moist from remembering. 'Do not think of the past. You must destroy Sauron and then, hopefully, we can truly be free' I scolded myself.

One morning when I arrived at my tree where I watch Frodo I was surprised to find an elder there. He wasn't human for he smelled like… powder? An explosive powder mixed with magic? 'Odd, I've never seen a person like this before' I thought as I stared at this elder. The elder was dressed in grey robes with a grey pointy hat and had a staff, he exuded magic. Were I not able to smell, I would've thought he was the Senior in his human guise, both looked so old yet so powerful, wise, and caring. Yes, dragons can be caring, not like before, at least the metallic dragons have changed. Even the chromatic ones can be barely tolerant of others. But that is for another time. Again I was staring at his clothing, both he and Lord Elrond were magical, and they wore similar clothing, so robes in the 'mortal' realm meant magic, I wondered to myself. I looked at my own in slight distaste, I wore black 'breeches', a blue 'tunic', and black 'boots'?

To my surprise Frodo awoke and spoke to the elder, Gandalf, I heard Frodo call him as he awoke, the elder explained to him about the council. Not long afterwards the other Halflings came; I learned that they were Sam, Merry, and Pippin. They played and rejoiced with their awaken companion and gave Frodo a tour of the outpost. I followed just in case something should happen. As they were walking about they met up with Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle, he was a kind and curious thing, but smelled too much of the ring, poor elder was tainted. I saw above us on a balcony that Gandalf and Lord Elrond were looking upon them, as silently as I could I crept closer to hear their words.

"His strength returns" said Lord Elrond

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it for the rest of his life" replied Gandalf

"And yet to have come so far, still bearing the Ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east-- his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin" stated Lord Elrond

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft Saruman has crossed Orcs with goblin-men, he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." Saruman, I've heard of this being when I used to walk in Fangorn Forest, the trees loved him. 'Saruman is a fool for his betrayal. Even the chromatics would never side with the ring' I thought harshly as quickly felt a growl in my throat which I quickly swallowed.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" exclaimed Lord Elrond. Gandalf sat, deep in thought

"Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here." At that moment we all turned to horses galloping; I was assaulted by different scents: humans, elves, and dwarves. No doubt for the council, all of them were of noble blood, they felt slightly more regal than others. I quickly turned my attention back to Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

"This peril belongs to all Middle-earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over-- my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches-- they care nothing for the troubles of others." 'Maybe so' I thought 'but we dragons think of ourselves as well. But at least we know when to unite'

"It is in Men that we must place our hope" Gandalf said

"Men? Men are weak" Lord Elrond replied hotly

"The race of Men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago …" he trailed off into memory remembering that day. 'I was there as well'

_Flashback_

_I stood there watching as both humans and elves were fighting against Sauron's army. Dragons were fighting against humans and elves as if possessed by an unquenchable bloodlust. Back then all we ever knew from the time of our creation from Morgoth was pain and servitude. We have changed much since the First Age from our father _Glaurung_, most dragons now had wings but could breath different elements depending on what type. We all served dutifully only because it gave us an opportunity to destroy. I was ordered by the Senior to observe the battle and see how weak 'mortals' were, I was too young to fight an army. Then I saw Sauron walking into the battlefield slaying many with a single stroke of his blade. Sauron killed the human king and went towards his son, Isildur. Isildur grabbed his father's broken sword and cut off the Ring from Sauron. _

_When the Ring was separated from Sauron, I felt something liberated inside me. I did not know what it was, and my fellow dragons did not know as well, for they flew off into the north retreating, saying things in Draconic about this 'unknown' feeling. I looked down and saw Lord Elrond approach Isildur leading him into the depths of Mount Doom. I followed thinking I would meet up with the others later, as stealthily as I could in my wyrmling body hid behind a rock and spied at Lord Elrond and Isildur._

"_Cast it into the fire!" He yelled. Isildur looked at the Ring and I did as well. Know that I have seen Sauron wear the Ring many times, but it was at that moment I heard it whisper terrible unspeakable things. Though it whispered I know the others heard it as well, and for the first time in my damned life, as I watched Lord Elrond plead to Isildur..._

"_Destroy it!" Isildur merely smiled as we smiled after destroying a several cities and towns_

"_No" and he turned and walked away, whispers became yelling in our ears, I began to feel ill_

"_Isildur!" Lord Elrond yelled_

…_I was afraid_

_Flashback Ends_

"It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure." Declared Lord Elrond

"Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless." He continued

"There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." Gandalf replied

"He turned from that path long time ago. He has chosen exile." He countered. I left them feeling tired I hoped to get some sleep. Alas the Lord Elrond's face when he was calling for Isildur tormented my mind.

Sorry if this seems a bit rushed and confusing. There is a reason why this is flashback #1. Flashbacks which reveal more about dragons will occur later.

Senior- The head of a Silver Dragon clan.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Lord of the Rings

Sorry for taking a while to update

* * *

**Chapter 3 Meeting with Dragons**

It was the morning of the council and I was by a stream to cleanse myself. Apparently 'mortals' are still picky about appearances, I had learned from an early age that they are quite vain. I gazed at my reflection pale skin, waist-length black hair, which I braided, and of course the only feature not completely changed are my silver eyes, I also brought my favorite necklace, it is silver with a dragon pendant and at its center is a ruby. The dragon council ordered me, naturally, not to say I was a dragon, but at least to say that I'm affiliated with them. It was decided this was best to hopefully make them try to appease us and we could finally roam freely.

When I finished me carefully and silently made my way to the courtyard where the council would be held. Again I hid in a tree as the council began they -all sat around a stone pedestal in a half-circular formation

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom." Lord Elrond gestured towards the pedestal

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo" he said. Frodo rose and placed the ring on the pedestal. I began feeling sick again. The Ring whispers to me speaking of the horrible tortures it will put my people through. I shook my head to rid me of that awful voice. I then noticed a human reaching for the Ring

"Isildur's Bane." He breathed. Lord Elrond stood quickly

"Boromir!" he yelled. The Ring suddenly begins to chant harshly to everyone, it screeched in my ears, screaming of our betrayal. As Gandalf chants in Black Speech what dragons and orcs always said and thunder crackles through the darkened sky.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."

The words pulsated in my mind reminding me of the times I used to mutter this cursed mantra as my sickness increases. Yet I was frightened on how my lips moved, mumbling it on their own accord, 'Further proof that the Ring must be destroyed before its influence reaches the dragons' I thought. Then the voice is cast away, the council is horrified, and Lord Elrond looks at Gandalf sternly.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" he rebuked Gandalf

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" his voice tired and hoarse, Gandalf's tongue so unused to the harsh language of Black Speech. He glares at the human identified as Boromir, but he does not seem to respond.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir declared. 'The fool', I thought 'Gold and Bronze Dragons have protected these mortals from Mordor since the last was for the Ring. The Ring is not to be trusted!' Strider then spoke

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered. An ellon suddenly stood, he was one of the elves that came during the discussion of Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He proclaimed. 'So I was correct in my assumption, Strider is royalty. Though by his scent he is thankfully nothing like Isildur'

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Aragorn looked uncomfortable and motioned for the elf to sit

"_Havo dad, Legolas" he said softly_

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir seemingly snarled as he returned to his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Said Gandalf

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Stated Lord Elrond

"Then what are we waiting for?" growled a dwarf as he raised his axe to attack the Ring only to be repelled and the Ring left unharmed and his axe in shards. A flash showing the Eye of Sauron appears in my mind at the same instant and it whispers again, causing my head to ache I looked towards Frodo and his pained look told me he saw the same as well. I decided now was the time to make my appearance, and I gently jumped off the tree.

3rd Person POV

Elrond was about to speak when a feminine voice stopped him

"I am afraid, Master Dwarf, that the one Ring cannot be destroyed by anything within the craft we posses. It was created from the inferno of Mount Doom and only there can it be destroyed"

The council turned and saw a delicate looking dark-haired female human walking towards them.

"And who are you, My Lady for interrupting a secret council" seethed Boromir. The woman looked at him with boredom.

"My Lord Boromir, I would watch your tongue were I you. I am a highly valuable potential ally. Am I not Lord Elrond?" The woman then turned to Elrond and barely inclined her head, showing only a hint of respect for him. Eyes staring into his knowingly, his eyes widened at the familiar silver color.

"…Your kind is helping?" he asked bewildered. The woman looked at him apparently amused

"Why Lord Elrond, you speak as if my people to not matter or care for this world. Surely you know why we would align ourselves to stop Sauron" the mysterious woman slightly mocked. Leaving the council aghast

"And you lass, who in damnation are you to come here!" growled the dwarf

"Calm yourself Gimli son of Gloin." Elrond breathed as calmly as he could

"She is Ornjin, a dragon"

"-Worshipper" she interjected. The council stared at her in disbelief, fear and anger.

"Kill her! She is in league with dragons and is in league with Sauron!" gritted a man from the south. Ornjin bit her tongue as not to snarl at him and instead looked at the council with disinterest.

"It matters not to me what your opinion of me is. But are you so willing to drive away a powerful ally in this war? An ally who was trained by someone who knows of Mordor and the dark power of Sauron?" The council grew silent once again and stared at Ornjin.

"Ornjin, behave yourself" Lord Elrond gently chided. Ornjin again barely nodded in acknowledgement.

"As you wish" she crooned as she went to stand by his side. She saw from the corner of her eye Frodo gazing at her in a mixture of awe and disbelief. Ornjin smiled gently at him, as Elrond turned his attention back to the council

"One of you must do this, one of you must destroy the Ring" he continued

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" said Boromir. Legolas stands

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" he replied indignantly. Gimli then leapt to his feet

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" he yelled. Boromir then stands and also yells

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" this left Ornjin with the slight fear of the possible fate of her race. 'This is not going to turn out well' she thought as Gimli shouted

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" and an argument started amongst the council members. Frodo and Ornjin both look at the Ring and see the reflection of the council in it as it burns into flames as it repeats its whispering chant. Frodo slowly but determinedly stands and approaches the council.

"I will take it! I will take it!" he cried over the arguing council. Ornjin gazes at him in a blank expression but inwardly smiles in awe. And the council quiets down and stares at him in astonishment and Gandalf closes his eyes.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though-- I do not know the way." Gandalf walks towards him

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" he puts his hands on Frodo's shoulders in reassurance. While Ornjin looks slightly confused and curious at this gesture. Aragorn then rises

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He kneels at Frodo's feet

"You have my sword"

"And you have my bow" Legolas said as he made his way over to them

"And my axe!" Gimli added and looked at Legolas grimly as he came before them. Followed by Boromir

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Ornjin then walked towards Frodo and knelt to his eye level, his eyes were wide in disbelief and slight fear

"You will succeed without a doubt wyrmling. For how could you fail when one has the support and ally of all dragonkind?" she asked slightly arrogant yet kindly as well and was rewarded with eyes shining in gratitude. She stood and gently ruffled his hair as she took her place by Gimli and Boromir who grimaced at her. Ornjin then smiled and looked at a bush and two pillars by the council.

"Heh!" Sam exclaimed as he jumps from behind the bushes

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" he proclaimed as he stood by Frodo. Elrond and Ornjin exchanged an amused look

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said. Then Pippin and Merry ran from behind their pillars

"Wait! We are coming too!" they shouted

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" declared Merry

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin said lamely.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry quipped

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" announced Elrond

"Great! Where are we going?" questioned Pippin.

**Afterwards **

The Fellowship was curious about their mysterious and only female companion and decided to question her, particularly the hobbits.

"Do you really worship dragons?"

"Have you ever seen a dragon?"

"What do they eat?"

"How come you worship dragons?"

Ornjin was bombarded with questions gently calmed them down

"Be at peace Hobbits, I'll answer to the best of my ability, but you must calm yourselves" she said patiently. Not caring that Boromir and Gimli were glowering at her or that Aragorn, Legolas or Gandalf were staring at her suspiciously.

"So have you ever seen a dragon?" Frodo started

"Yes, in fact I live relatively close to the dragon I serve"

"But how? I thought that dragons love to eat people?" asked Sam fearfully. Ornjin allowed a small pearl-like laugh to escape her lips

"That Sam is untrue, for the most part. Red dragons love to feast on human flesh, especially those of women. But I serve the Senior of the Silver dragons"

"Red? Silver? There are different kinds?" asked Merry. Ornjin ruffled his hair

"Yes, Red dragons are among the most violent. While the Silver dragons are one of the most kindest and gentlest"

"What do Silver dragons eat then?" asked Frodo

"Frodo, Silver dragons will try any dish whether it be dwarven, elvish, human, or hobbit." She replied

"What about treasure? We heard from Bilbo that they love gold. Do dragons like gold? Bilbo said Smaug had a lot of gold" asked Pippin excitedly

"Smaug" Ornjin said sadly as her eyes grew distant. Legolas, though suspicious of her, saw her saddened look, and was going to change the topic when Elrond approached.

"Ornjin, Gandalf, we must speak" he announced and they followed out of the council room.

"I like her. She seems very kind for being around dragons" said Sam

"I do as well, Sam. Ornjin seems very dedicated to whatever purpose the dragons want to destroy the Ring for" replied Frodo

"Maybe she can tell us more, later. She must know everything about dragons" Pippin said excitedly as Merry nodded in agreement.

"I doubt that my friends, she is still human and looks quite young" stated Aragorn

"Indeed, she shouldn't come along. What an insolent woman!" growled Gimli

"Insolent, arrogant, and disrespectful, dragons must be barbarians for raising such a woman" seethed Boromir. Legolas said nothing, but stared at the retreating back of the mysterious, silver-eyed human.

* * *

Reason Ornjin was confused about Gandalf putting his hands on Frodo's shoulders is that she has never seen that gesture. Remember the only people we know so far that she's seen in the past is Isildur and Lord Elrond. Also if she always calls him Lord Elrond is because she respects him, which will be revealed later.

Sorry that her entrance was rather abrupt and unsatisfying. I'm still a little slow at this. Hopefully I'll get better the more I continue this story.

**Chapter 4 Reminiscing with Dragons Flashback #2 **will take a while so please be patient.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Lord of the Rings.Sorry for writing it in third perspective. Won't happen again. Some of the draconic sentences came from Draconic Translator website twilightrealm

* * *

**Chapter 4 Reminiscing with Dragons Flashback #2 **

Lord Elrond lead Gandalf and I to his study, all three of us were silent. I know that my entrance to the council was abrupt, but the yelling of the council was highly annoying and not getting the Ring anymore destroyed. When we entered Elrond locked the door and quickly turned towards me

"Why are you here?" he seethed. I met his gaze and raised my nose in the air arrogantly.

"What did I say before Lord Elrond? I had said that the dragons wish to have their part in Sauron's defeat" I replied. Gandalf stared at me harshly

"If dragons did wish to bring aid they would have brought their own people here" he challenged. My eyes looked at him in annoyance

"I am one you fool! Did you actually think that dragons would actually send one of our human servants to help destroy the Ring? I would say not" I growled softly

"Bah! Dragons would align themselves with Sauron before saving Middle Earth!" Gandalf shot back

"Without the help of dragons the kingdom of Gondor would have fallen eons ago! Even the chromatics are helping, killing every orc and goblin in their path and territory" I snarled showing four long, sharp incisors, and my eyes turned completely into silver, they looked like orbs of mercury, even with a pale blue pupil. Gandalf stared at me in shock

"Ornjin be calm" breathed Lord Elrond. For him, calmed my breathing

"And you Lord Elrond. You knew about this? You know this dragoness?"

"I did not know about the dragon's intervention. But I do know of Ornjin"

"How? How could you know of this _devil_?" Gandalf spat as he pointed at me. 'Were I a chromatic dragon I would bite off that finger' I thought.

"We met each other once Gandalf. Right after Isilur left Mount Doom" Lord Elrond started

"_Isildur!" Elrond shouted to Isildur's back as he made his way off Mount Doom._

_Unbeknownst to him, that a wyrmling, myself, watched the entire outcome. I cowered when Isildur was at the side of the rock I hid behind, and then glared at his back. I felt from the unknown feeling in my being wanted to destroy the Ring. Forgetting about Elrond, I charged at Isildur, but somehow he felt my presence, he turned and punched me right at my developing shield plate, causing me to fall and cower beneath him._

_Elrond was looking down at the fiery chasm when he heard an animal cry of pain. He turned and saw something he had never seen before an infant dragon, then looked above it and saw that Isildr was looking at me with hate filled eyes._

"_You dare to betray your master? You and your people are forever cursed young one. No one save me shall accept your kind, you are fortunate that you still have your uses to me in the future. If not, the betrayal of your kind will mark its end" he sneered as I lay sniffling. My claws cradling my nose and forehead in pain, not daring to look up at the tainted Isildur. Isildur turned and left the mountain._

_I quickly remembered about the other figure then turned towards Elrond and he saw something he never saw in a dragon, fright. I quickly cowered behind a rock making odd noises that sounded like crying. Elrond's curiosity got the better of him and decided to investigate this infant of an evil race. He walked towards the rock and saw finally saw me in my entirety. I was no more than 2ft in height and 3ft long, my head and feet were larger than my body and wings. My scales were silver mixed with blue, as were my giant eyes. I also appeared to have a small frill growing from my head to my tail; he also noted that my wings had two talons instead of one as he had seen on other dragons. He would never admit it, but this devil, this cursed dragon, was adorable. Adorable even now as I growled at him, trying to move further back behind the rock._

"_Amlughen, avo nifred. Le-"(Dragon child do not be afraid. I-) he soothed but was interrupted_

"_Nostach be galadh"(You smell like trees) I spoke in a somewhat deep child's voice_

"_Le pedo-edhelen?"(You speak elvish?) he asked surprised, I$ nodded looking less frightened. I became highly curious; I had never seen an elf face to face before. I timidly approached the elf and continued to smell him. Elrond had no idea what I was doing, but prepared to defend himself if possible._

"_Cin ceri gul?"(Do you know magic?) I asked, excitedly. Elrond nodded, shocked that a dragon knew Sindarin and was speaking to him right after Isildur left with the Ring._

"_Tell me young one, why are you here?" Lord Elrond asked, questioning my intelligence_

"_I was watching the battle and saw you lead the munthrek here. But you were too late, that one was already tainted by the Ring even after such a short period, it further shows how munthreks cannot handle its power" I replied in Westron. I then suddenly felt a need to introduce myself._

"_I am so rude, please forgive me. I am Ornjin, the youngest dragon, the eternal silver moon, of the last Silver Dragon clan." I announced politely bowing my head. Lord Elrond returned it_

"_I am Elrond of Rivendell"_

"_Elrond? Does that not mean 'Vault of the Stars'?" I asked_

"_Indeed it does child, and yours?"_

"_Mine means 'Silver Wind Spirit'" I stopped and sniffed the air and my eyes grew wide_

"_Should you hope to live Lord Elrond, please do not speak I shall protect you" I quickly muttered as I heard a voice calling_

"_Ornjin! Ornjin! __**ORNJIN!**__**Svaklar re wux, wux bafoidrih orn runt?!" (Where are you, you foolish silver runt?!) **__Yelled a male adolescent voice. _

_Lord Elrond and I looked towards the top of Mount Doom and coming straight towards us was a young red dragon. He was Uri, surprisingly even though he was a red dragon, silver's most deadly enemy; we were friends, though we did not show it. He was twice my size at the time, Uri was bright red with yellow-orange eyes, which when he landed were glaring at me._

"_Pothoc Ornjin! There has been a Wyrm council, stop speaking with such a low undeserving being!" he growled. I bowed my head and waved my clawed hand at Lord Elrond._

"_Chiili ti qe rude Uri, please introduce doutan ekess nomeno vaecaesin arytiss" (Do not be rude Uri, please introduce yourself to this elf warrior) I asked him with pleading eyes._

_I could tell by his expression that Lord Elrond has never heard Draconic before, it is a harsh, difficult language, for 'mortals', with much hissing. Uri turned to face him, both staring at each other, measuring each other, for each knew that Uri would not hesitate to attack and kill Lord Elrond. Uri was so close to me, I could smell his sulfur and smoke scent overriding the dark smoke scent of Mount Doom, he stood at my side yet slightly in front of me, as if to protect me. Uri then barely softened his face_

"_I am Urivayotornotach or Urivayo, the summer flame star, youngest of the red dragons, son of the great dragon Smaug!" he declared snobbishly and proudly. _

_Yes, I had befriended the child of Smaug, one of the four great dragons. Urivayo looked almost exactly like him, but instead of having yellow-gold horns Urivayo had more horns, dark grey horns that would darken with age. He too had bright red scales and frill, and yellow underbelly that would also darken with age. Both, like all red dragons, loved to cause destruction on anything that moves, so I sighed in relief when he actually did as I asked._

"_Elrond of Rivendell" Lord Elrond bowed his head slightly hand on his sword should Urivayo decided to change his mind and attack. Then Urivayo and I quickly caught another scent, orcs!_

_Dragons and orcs never liked each other, for the reason that they were weak. They were once elves maimed and tortured and corrupted by the power of the Ring, such low beings killed wyrmlings whenever the young adults, adults, and wyrms were away. They were making there way here, and should they find us, they would kill the three of us. For the second time in my life I was frightened though to a lesser extent_

"_Lord Elrond, Urivayo, we must leave!" I whined_

"_What is wrong Amlunghen?" asked Lord Elrond_

"_Pothoc plythu vaecaesin hearing" Urivayo muttered. (Stupid weak elf hearing)_

"_My Lord, orcs are making their way up here. We must get you back to your company before you are discovered. Then we too must make our way back to our kind." I explained as slowly as I could._

"_Are we able to escape from here undetected?" he asked as he now could hear the orcs. I was about to answer when Urivayo spoke out_

"_Lord Elf find your own way out! Your affairs are nothing compared to those of dragons" he snarled. I turned towards Urivayo_

"_We cannot leave him here, he does not know the area as we do and would be spotted and killed" I begged, having liked this strange creature, the Lord Elrond of Rivendell._

"_No-"he was about to continue when I gently tugged on one of his wings and spoke gently_

"_Please chiili nomeno ihk ve, sia thurirl" (Please do this for me, my friend) I begged. _

"_Please help me, Lord Urivayo" Lord Elrond added awkwardly, unused to asking for help. Urivayo looked at me then Lord Elrond then back towards me as well. Then I saw an emotion that most red dragons would never express…love. His eyes looked in mine with such compassion; I have never seen such emotion from a chromatic_

"_Ihk wux...my preah" (For you…my heart) he whispered. Then his eyes hardened towards Lord Elrond_

"_Aphad-enni, calben" (Follow me, elf) he said as he quickly ran towards the exit of Mount Doom, and Lord Elrond and I quickly followed._

_We lead him through rocks and jagged paths, ever cautious of the decreasing distance of our and the orcs distance. We came upon a camp of orcs, luckily we were on a cliff above them and could not see us. There was a small bridge like trail that did not look safe, Urivayo went first stepping softly and spreading his wings slightly for balance. _

"_Ornjin quickly" he whispered as he hid behind a rock. I tentatively took a step and spread my wings slightly, but unfortunately with my new found fear I was not as graceful as I could be. I crept across with Lord Elrond following me also unsteadily across the bridge. Suddenly I stepped onto a loose rock and when I opened my eyes I looked into the sickly yellow eyes of the entire orc camp. They looked at me with their eternally hate-filled eyes_

"_Well, well, well, looks like we have a little baby with us here" one sneered_

"_Yes you know after fighting that battle, I could use some meat!" another grinned maliciously. My eyes widened, no longer was I afraid I was petrified beyond belief. I backed myself as far away from them as possible, but couldn't as I was blocked by the cliff. I lowered myself defensively and bared my fangs, one of my forelegs in front of the other showing my claws and growling at them._

"_Stay away!" I hissed, and then I heard Urivayo and Lord Elrond quickly making their way here. Distracted by their sounds I failed to notice the orc hand that grabbed me by the neck and laughed at me viciously_

"_And what can a pathetic little whelp like you do?" he mocked as he raised his sword to my neck; I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the blow. _

_When I was suddenly dropped, I looked up and saw Lord Elrond standing over the orc which held me then quickly sliced an upcoming orc. Urivayo of course was as all red dragons ferocious and deadly, he clawed at one then would jump and bite the jugular of another, I knew he was highly amused as well as angered. I merely hid behind a nearby rock and stared at two of the most powerful and beautiful races in the world fighting together. Their styles of fighting each showing their races abilities Lord Elrond; swift, graceful with a quiet strength, he seemed to float like a fellow silver when we cloud walked, Urivayo fought like the proud dragon he was; quick, deadly, vicious, merciless, ruthless and aggressive, yet there was a beauty to the viciousness. So enthralled by their movements I, once again failed to notice two orcs come behind me. I was held from behind tightly as I tried to wiggle and squirm my way out crying out. Urivayo stopped and looked towards us, one orc holding me with the other raising his blade at me, Urivayo took a deep breath and let out a sea of flames from his mouth setting aflame the bladed orc. Lord Elrond turned as well and saw the other orc and took a step towards us_

"_Halt elf! Any of you come any closer and the runt dies" he laughed as he tightened his grip on my neck causing me to whimper in pain. _

_Urivayo snarled and hissed at the orc in warning, his eyes glowing mirroring his anger. I came up with a way to be dropped and hopefully they would kill him. I opened my mouth and bite down on is arm deeply bringing in the disgusting taste of orc blood in my mouth. The orc threw me down and was about to hit me when he suddenly slumped forward, I saw a blade embedded in his skull. I quickly turned towards Lord Elrond and Urivayo and saw another orc approaching them unsuspected. I ran towards them and breathed in deeply willing and praying to the Nine-fold Dragon to feel the cold reassuring feeling in my chest, I opened my mouth and smiled as I felt the wind and cold come forth from my being and froze the offending orc. _

_All was silent as we surveyed the small camp of dead orc. I was still frightened at my brushes with near death and Lord Elrond saving me, when Urivayo interrupted my thoughts._

"_We must go, more may come and Lord Elrond's company is searching for him. We must leave him or they might see us and a repeat of what just happened will occur" he stated and continued our way towards the black gates. The rest of the way was freed of orcs thankfully. The scent of elves came closer and we began to slow. The elves were close, but we could not see them, when some arrows suddenly shot at Urivayo's and mine feet. Terrified I merely stood there as Urivayo came in front of me to protect me. Lord Elrond then stood before the both of us, defending us._

"_Stop do not shoot!" he shouted, we stared at him without expression, but thought the same thing, we were surprised. _

_We thought he would betray our kindness and have us killed. Though I took a liking to Lord Elrond, what I have learned of past experiences of dragons and 'mortals' kept me suspicious of him, I was astonished. The elves came out of their hiding places and kept their distance, Urivayotornotach smirked at their fear of us. Lord Elrond turned towards us and bent down._

"_Thank you for leading me out, young ones" he bowed his head_

"_Nay Lord Elrond, I should thank you for saving my life and not letting your company destroy us. I swear to you that if there is a way to help your kind, I will" I pledged quietly, not wanting the elves to hear that a dragon needed help from an elf. Urivayotornotach looked at me in disgust and began pushing me away towards our fellow dragons._

"_I shall await that day, cuio__mae, Ornjin" (Good-bye or Live well) he whispered as we made our way back through the gates, to our peoples council place_

"_Zhin persvek martivir, sia thurirl" (Walk in peace, my friend) I whispered to the wind and walked away from the elven warrior. _

Flashback Ends

"So you were saved by this dragoness and a red dragon, and saved her as well?" asked Gandalf

"Yes and it appears she wishes to fulfill her vow. I assure you that Ornjin is trustworthy, she will not betray the Fellowship" Lord Elrond remarked. I merely stood by him re-evaluating Gandalf; it was amusing how similar and dissimilar he was from the Senior. Both were over-protective, kind, gentle and radiated magic, but Gandalf was a meddler, since he demanded to know what my connection to Lord Elrond was. But the Senior, being a Silver dragon is more patient and obviously does not meddle into business that is not his own, also the Senior, now, cares for all creatures, except those under the power of Sauron, as do all Silver dragons.

"Do not worry, Gandalf I will not hinder the quest. And in siding with Sauron, that will only lead me and my people to extinction, something that I will not allow." I crooned as if speaking to the Hobbits. Gandalf was also re-evaluating me, and then he sighed deeply and nodded.

"Very well, we will not continue this. But know that if you betray us…" he trailed off trying to make the threat instill fear in me. I decided to amuse him slightly

"Do not worry, I will not betray you. But please, do not mention my exact connection to Lord Elrond to the company" giving him some imaginary leverage over me.

"Of course" he smiled taking her bait

"Ornjin why is it that Uri is not with you? I would imagine he would have caused uproar and come with you on this quest" pondered Lord Elrond. My eyes became distant in memory and sadness.

"Urivayotornotach does not have the choice to come with me any longer" I said softly and walked out of the study.

* * *

To make it clear Silver wyrmlings are curious, highly intelligent and polite, which would partly explain her attitude towards Lord Elrond, even being around the evil aura of the Ring, which will be explained later. Urivayo was used as a nickname since draconic is difficult and harsh for other races. 

So Lord Elrond saved her twice, is why dragons respect Lord Elrond. She told them after she and Uri returned. But what happened to Urivayo to make her sad? What will become of Ornjin and Gandalf's tenuous truce?

Munthrek- Draconic for human

Pothoc- Draconic for stupid

**Chapter Five Talking to Dragons** will also take a while to type. Hope you will be patient.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Lord of the Rings.

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had to study for a test.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Talking to Dragons**

I had just left Lord Elrond's study fighting the emotions that were begging to be let out, pain and anguish that had been increasing dramatically for centuries. Urivayo… he was everything to me; I would have done anything for my dear friend. I unconsciously grabbed the necklace that nestled on my chest, the ruby shimmer a blood red color in the sun. While thinking of him, I accidentally collided with another.

"Forgive me, I should pay attention when walking" I said as I regained my composure.

"Yes, I believe you should, My Lady" the other sneered.

I looked up to see Boromir, the man that was so intent on using the Ring to protect Gondor. Though when I first spoke to him I seemed to treat him with disdain, my view on him was actually favorable. He strove to protect all he cares about, no matter what. There was a familiar fire in his grey eyes, a fire that enthralled me, I had to look away.

"I beg your forgiveness, My Lord. I did not mean to speak to you in such a way during the council." I could not even dare look into those eyes, eyes so much like Urivayo. This left Boromir surprised and uncomfortable, he shifted uneasily looking at me.

"…Forgiveness is granted, Lady Ornjin. I too should have been paying attention" he apologized awkwardly, not expecting me to apologize.

"My Lady, I wish to properly introduce myself. I am Boromir son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor" He bowed.

"I am Ornjin, Dragon Servant of Namhias, last silver dragon clan Senior" I returned the bow. Reluctantly met his gaze the same fire was still in his eyes, I had to look away again.

"Lady Ornjin, may I ask as to why you wish to join the Fellowship?"

"It is the same as everyone else, Lord Boromir, to see that the Ring is destroyed" I said as I continued to walk with Boromir right beside me.

"Is it wise, Lady Ornjin? You are but a young woman, we cannot protect both you and the Ring" he commented.

He was concerned for me as he would for one of his own. 'That is kind of him, but obviously he doesn't know the power of dragons or even our servants' I thought amused.

"Do not worry for me, Lord Boromir. I am a servant of dragons, since the beginning of our servitude we are taught the art of war" I laughed slightly deeply then quickly stopped.

That sounded more like my draconic laugh then my human one, which was lighter almost as light as the elves. I swallowed my breath and looked awkwardly to the trees surrounding Lord Elrond's home. I then caught Lord Boromir's scent was one of incredulity.

"A woman was been taught the art of war?" he sneered. 'He must be one of those males that does not approve of women in any form of combat. I cannot believe such beings actually exist' I thought.

"Yes, dragons do not believe in the same roles of woman in the way humans do, and place this thinking upon us as well." I clarified.

"How could those cretins do such a thing? War is no place for a woman" he scoffed.

"War is a place for no one, Lord Boromir. But, it happens" I said solemnly. He nodded.

"What weapon do you use, My Lady?" he asked changing the subject, though I know he still thought it barbaric that women could fight.

"A very special sword, he is called Tsa Ixen."(Serpent Flame) I said proudly.

"What is so special about this…Tsa Ixen?" he asked awkwardly, not used to speaking draconic. I smiled mysteriously.

"I will not say, My Lord that is for the Fellowship to find out on our journey. Now speak to me about the people of Minas Tirith" I asked genuinely curious.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Boromir was happy to speak to me about his people and the white city. He told me practically everything about them, and I saw how much he loved his father and brother, Faramir. Boromir was proud and loved his city; he would do everything to protect it. This is what I worry of him, he is mortal, mortals know nothing of what the Ring truly is, not even elves now it in its entirety. No one, except orcs and dragons, we have been tainted by power and know what the Ring can do, but orcs revel in it, never truly seeing what the Ring is. Sadly though this also occurs with dragons, and soon I feared the same fate would await Boromir, I did not wish for that to happen to him. He was too young to understand the dominance of the One Ring, much like everyone else in the Fellowship.

We seated ourselves on a bench beneath a tree over looking the valley that is Rivendell. This was the first time I truly saw it, it was beautiful perhaps one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. Boromir and I were now in a comfortable silence. I heard the hobbits approach us and we turned our heads to greet them.

"Good Afternoon young hobbits" I greeted.

"Good Afternoon little ones" Boromir greeted as well.

"Good Afternoon" they said happily.

Truly I adored the Hobbits; they remind me of myself as a wyrmling. So full of curiosity, strength, and a voracious appetite.

"Hobbits, tell me of the Shire" I requested. They looked at me almost shocked. Merry was first to speak.

"My Lady, why would one such as yourself, want to know about the Shire?" he asked.

"Curiosity, Merry. I have always been in my masters' service and hardly ever left his lair. A dragon servant must always protect their masters dwelling from trespassers, or do errands for the master." I explained.

"So, if you never left your master's lair, how were you able to come here?" queried Sam. I laughed my human-like laugh.

"Sam, just because I have not seen much of the world or because I serve a dragon does not make me incompetent. I can follow my senses well enough and read a map. But no one I have spoken to knows of the Shire." I chimed.

"Have you met my Uncle Bilbo, Lady Ornjin?" asked Frodo. I looked into his blue eyes, similar to those of Bilbo's, the catalyst of Smaug's death.

"No, but I have heard of him. He helped cause the death of Smaug the Magnificent" I muttered. Frodo and the others proceeded to tell Boromir and me about the adventures of Bilbo Baggins. Throughout their story-telling I felt eyes watching me.

Legolas was watching me, not too far away from where we were, but far enough for a human or hobbit to not notice him. Beside him was Aragorn, out of all the Fellowship only they had not come to an exact opinion of me. They were understandably suspicious of someone 'serving' a dragon, but they found me a conundrum.

"Do you sense malice within our female companion, Legolas?" asked Aragorn.

"No, but there is something… dark surrounding her." Legolas said slowly, not being able to properly voice what he saw of me.

"Does that mean she is no threat to us or the destruction of the Ring?" Aragorn pressed more.

"I feel no evil or cruel intentions from her, just an overwhelming sadness." Legolas mused. Aragorn looked at me critically, still unsure of my intentions.

"Aragorn let us merely observe her throughout the quest. We can come to a conclusion then." He said as he was watching me chase the Hobbits in a game while Boromir watched us.

Then suddenly the wind blew in his direction and noticed I stood rigid. The wind went past Legolas's face and the faint scent of rain encompassed him. He searched the sky for a trace of rain, but it was bright and sunny, not even a cloud was in view. Seeing Legolas confused look, Aragorn asked.

"What is the matter?"

"When the breeze came, I caught the smell of rain" Legolas stated.

"Odd, the skies show no sign of rain fall. Are you certain of the scent of rain?" Aragorn pressed.

"Yes it was faint, but it was rain, pure rain no wet earth or plants, just rain." Legolas mumbled as he went deeper and deeper into his own thoughts. Aragorn noticed this and started getting worried.

"Legolas are you all right?" he asked. Legolas was startled out of his thoughts.

"Aye, merely lost in thought." He replied. Then he grinned "Perhaps we should see how Arwen is doing?" 'I will question our strange companion in the evening' he smiled to himself, his curiosity coming in full about the mysterious female.

When the Hobbits insisted I play a game with them, I agreed. I never actually played a game except wrestling with Urivayo as a wyrmling even then I did not play often. Merry explained how to play, Boromir decided to not join, we started and I found that playing was highly enjoyable. During the play I forgot about Legolas and Aragorn's eyes surveying me. I was so entranced by the game I lost some control over my scent and power. My body went rigid as I tried to regain my control. But it was too late, I accidentally created a breeze and it carried my scent, though faint, towards Legolas. Legolas, being an elf would be able to smell something strange in the wind having superior senses than humans. I regained my composure and started playing again, hopefully not drawing too much attention to myself. Hopefully that silly elf would speak with Lord Elrond if he has any further suspicions about me; I know he would put him slightly at ease. That I doubted though, once an elf got curious about something they wish to learn more, much like my kind, but they act more like wyrmlings. I prayed to the Nine-fold Dragon that Legolas would not question me, I know I am already on an uneasy foot with the dwarf, and Boromir, though he his no longer as suspicious still sees my in a slightly disfavorable light, and Gandalf. That old goat will never cease to be suspicious of me. I could only hope that he would forget his curiosity about me.

As with most things in life, we never get what we desire.

* * *

Namhias is the name of her clan's senior. 

Silver Dragons smell like rain and can control the weather. But since Ornjin is still young in draconic terms, she can lose control on occasion.

I know the story is going short and slow, please give me some time, thank you. Until next chapter

**Chapter 6 Talking Late with Dragons**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Lord of the Rings or D&D. Sorry it took so long, I had more tests and a doctor's appointment.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Talking Late with Dragons**

After playing with the Hobbits, I bid them and Boromir a good afternoon. I wished to speak to Lord Elrond about my sleeping conditions, since I believe that my sense of comfort is different from 'mortal' ones. As I was following his scent through the hallways another scent was walking towards me, one of a soft breeze through a forest, my eyes widened slightly. 'Legolas… must hide!' I thought. I did not wish to answer any questions right now. Without even thinking about the inhabitant's scent I quickly hid in the closest room.

"Who are you?" asked a soft lilting voice.

I turned around and saw an almost near perfect female version of Lord Elrond, but with blue eyes. Her scent was similar to his as well and the same as the one clinging to Aragorn. My lips twitched slightly in amusement 'That rude archaic vaecaesin, did not mention he sired wyrmlings of his own. I will have to demand more hospitality from such a 'gracious' host and friend.'(Elf) I thought almost maliciously.

"I am Ornjin, I am…a 'friend' of your father" I smiled slyly. She stared at me through narrowed curious slits. 'She is indeed Lord Elrond's wyrmling, she has the same 'intimidating' glare' I mused.

"Is that so, then why are you here?" she asked suspiciously. I chuckled silently.

"Honestly? I was hiding from one of your fellow elves, he seems to have been watching me all day, and wishes for an interrogation" I smirked. She looked baffled, when suddenly there was a knock on her door.

As Lord Elrond's wyrmling went to answer the door I quickly hid underneath her bed, seeing as in my human form, I am considered small for my 'age'. She opened the door and there beheld the Mirkwood Prince 'Please send him away' I pleaded mentally.

"Tinnu vaer Arwen" (Good Evening) he greeted her.

"Tinnu vaer Legolas. What brings you here?" she asked.

"I came by to ask if you have seen a small dark-haired human with peculiar silver eyes, she is quite young." He stated.

"Why are you looking for a human, Legolas? Surely a human could not have escaped your grasp?" Arwen asked amusedly, while Legolas looked mildly embarrassed.

"I wish to find her to ask her a few questions, have you not heard that she is a servant of dragons?" he asked. Lady Arwen's eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"Indeed? That is surprising, I had thought dragons wished to have nothing to do with the other races." She commented. She was genuinely interested in me as well.

"That is why I wish to find her, I do not believe dragons would help Middle-Earth without a price" he said.

"I fear that I have not seen this human, but I am most interested in meeting her as well." She replied in turn. I was rethinking my situation and I ended up scowling. 'This is just marvelous! How the mighty have fallen! A dragon, one of the children of Io, the wisest, powerful, and immortal race, is reduced to hiding from an ellon underneath a bed!' I growled inwardly.

"Daw vaer, mellon nin" (Good night, my friend) said Lady Arwen.

"Daw vaer" responded Legolas. Legolas then left to continue his search. Once the door closed I released a breath I did not know I was holding.

"You may come out now Lady Ornjin" Lady Arwen declared. I swiftly got out from under the bed and inclined my head slightly in gratitude.

"Le hannon, Lady Arwen" (Thank you) I said.

"You are welcome. I had wished to meet you one day Lady Dragon" she replied.

"You know of me?" I asked.

"Yes, my father spoke of you and your betrothed and how you helped him escape get to the Black Gates" she explained.

"That is well, but he also saved my life. So I made him a vow to help him" my eyes became glazed at a thought. Lady Arwen looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright Arwenamlug?" (Lady Dragon) she asked worriedly. I shook my head from my thoughts.

"Yes I am alright. Merely thinking on how much you look like Lord Elrond" I smiled showing my fangs.

"Then you should meet my elder brothers, they are twin and look very much like Ada" (Father) she replied.

"I will I need to know everyone in your family, there are things I have not explained to your Ada about. Now that we are discussing him, do you know where he is?" I asked.

"I believe Ada should be in his study" she stated. I frowned and shook my head.

"Lord Elrond works lae hard lae vi darastrix" (Works as hard as a dragon) I grumbled. Lady Arwen looked at me puzzled over the draconic.

"Do not worry, I will go find Lord Elrond now thank you" I announced as I headed towards the door, but stopped once I neared it. I turned my head to look at her.

"By the way you made an excellent choice in choosing Aragorn mate. He seems to be a strong, dependable and virile male. He will help you to bare many fine and healthy wyrmlings" I teased and smiled brightly as Lady Arwen looked shocked and embarrassment.

I quickly left the room as to not get a highly possible tongue-lashing from her; I quickly smelled the air and listened to the surroundings to sense if Legolas was close by. Fortunately the only people around were Lord Elrond's servants, I would not have to skulk around every corner worrying about Legolas finding me. Once more I scowled at myself for acting like a wyrmling and hiding with my tail between my legs. To which while I followed Lord Elrond's scent, I noticed it was getting dark, which meant it was almost time for dinner, which unfortunately meant the Legolas would also be there. I quickly made way into Lord Elrond's study, to which I knocked softly as to not cause a disturbance.

"Come in, Ornjin" he called. I entered and he was standing by his desk.

"What have you come here for?" he asked.

"Nothing truly, I merely wished to discuss my sleeping arrangements."

"What of them? Surely you are able to sleep in a bed."

"Of course I can…but, do you have a treasure vault?" I asked.

"You are not sleeping in a treasury." He stated almost lazily. I pouted slightly then remembered the _other_ issue.

"Very My Lord, but is could you do this one thing for me?" I asked sweetly.

"What is it Ornjin? I know it is not common for a dragon to ask for something." He looked slightly concerned.

"Could you speak to Legolas? I accidentally lost control of my power momentarily and wish to interrogate me. Which, of course we cannot have." I said. Lord Elrond nodded.

"I will try to dissuade him. But tell me, Amlughen why are you so worried? I had thought you would have enjoyed the fact another knew of your race." I smiled softly at this as I went to sit on a chair in front of his desk.

"No I would not, that is the wishful thinking of a mortal. I maybe the youngest, but I still know that even if others trust me, once they find out of my nature they will not accept me readily. Acceptance must be won slowly." I said though rather sadly. Then something caught my nose's attention and I got excited.

"My Lord, I believe it is almost time for dinner. Let us go and you can tell me which foods I should try first." I grinned cheerfully. Lord Elrond then looked at me in a soft way that I had only seen on two others in my life.

"First you must change into proper attire, and then I shall ask my sons to escort you to dinner while I speak to Legolas." Lord Elrond explained. He then smiled at my confused expression.

"'Proper attire'?" I asked.

"Yes, you need to wear a dress. I will have a servant lead you to your quarters and then you may change. The dresses are all for you, Ornjin I am sure you will be pleased." We both exchanged smiles.

We both waited in silence for the servant he summoned, while we both waited occasionally talking about subjects we did not know of. Though when I was discussing my meeting with Arwen, he frowned when I told her that Aragorn would be a good mate. Apparently it is wrong for different races to mate with each other, to which I thought was ridiculous. Dragons can mate with whoever we wish, though mostly we stay away from 'mortals', many are extremely closed minded. I did not discuss the matter further with him, Lord Elrond is her father and this was not for me to meddle in. When the maid arrived I left a pondering Lord in the dark.

The maid showed me my room; it was beautiful everything was silver in color. The maid showed me the chest with the clothing and revealed some of the most wondrous fabric I have ever seen. I held the 'dress' in front of me, it was silver of course with long flowing sleeves and skirt which parted to reveal a white skirt underneath, the collar was slightly higher than my 'breast', I think that is what my chest is called. The fabric was soft and delicate, but then I remembered that I had to wear this and I grumbled. I did not want to ruin the cloth and I dislike clothing. I never understood why mortals wore clothing, it is restrictive and unnecessary, but I dressed anyway I do not wish to offend Lord Elrond when he gave me many dresses of the finest cloth. I looked at myself in the mirror I looked paler than usual, I left my hair in its braid but I polished my necklace. Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Lady Ornjin may we come in?" called two male voices. I smiled they had the same scent as Lord Elrond.

"Yes do come in" I called as I put my necklace back on.

Then entered two elves, almost the split image of Lord Elrond. They looked at me in awe.

"I am Elrohir"

"I am Elladan, My Lady" they bowed graciously.

"Well met Elrohir, Elladan. It is wonderful that I am able to see you." I bowed as well.

"When Ada told us of you Lady Dragon, we could not believe it. I still cannot, you look so young" Elladan admired.

"Indeed, you look younger than we do. But now allow us to escort you to dinner, My Lady".

They lead me to where the dining area was and had me seated near Lord Elrond and Gandalf. I smelled something delicious approaching and my mouth began to water. The table was alight with conversation and I joined in some, mostly speaking with the Hobbits, or Lord Elrond's family. My eyes glittered in delight when I saw the food coming towards me, when the food was in front of me I looked at it curiously. It was some type of thick, white liquid with plants and meat in it. I looked at Lord Elrond silently asking if he could name this dish for me.

"It is rabbit stew with vegetables" he explained.

I looked at it confused, but still excited, and then I grew confused again 'How do I eat it?' I asked myself. I looked at Gandalf, who sat across from me and saw he was eating with a strange tool that was wide and flat. I carefully inspected my own tool that was next to me, I was curious of it , then I gently lowered it and scooped some out I was beaming. Then I carefully moved it into my mouth and I was ecstatic, I was eating like a mortal and this dish was delicious. So pleased at my success and excited I did not notice that I accidentally let my eyes glow slightly in happiness. Lord Elrond and Gandalf cleared their throats; I looked at them confused for a moment wondering why they disturbed my success.

Then I felt eyes upon me and I slowly looked further down the table opposite of me were the curious blue eyes of Legolas. We stared at each other for quick moment before I quickly returned to my meal, I had not eaten in months and I was extremely famished. I finished my delicious stew, and then the servants gave us some plants in a plate, now I was entirely confused, for I knew I could not eat it with my rounded tool. I stared helplessly at my plants, which I quickly remembered were called vegetables, they were in an oil like substance that emitted a tangy scent. I looked towards the Hobbits this time they were using a multi-spear like tool and stabbing the vegetables with them, I grinned and commenced eating with controlled enthusiasm, so as to not have my eyes glow. Next came some type of song bird with 'spices' as Lord Elrond told me, I liked this dish the best. Then came dessert, I tried not to get my hopes up that it would be a giant ruby or diamond. There on the plate before me were fruits of different variety, the smell was odd. I picked one up and bite it happily before I made an expressionless face and put it back.

"What is wrong Lady Ornjin?" asked Merry. Legolas and everyone else were staring at me.

"Nothing Merry, I am just full. Yes I cannot possibly eat any more. Lord Elrond may I be excused? Thank you I will speak to you in the morn" I rushed as to not give anyone a chance to question me.

I quickly left and returned to my chambers, I needed to get out of there. I was asked so many questions about dragons, but I couldn't answer all of them, no mortal should know too much about us. I heard music being played another thing I was glad that I had left, I could not 'dance', and dragons have no reason to dance. I tried to calm down, I know elves like to eat fruit and dancing, but how could I do these things! My body became fatigued so I lay on my bed, it was comfortable but I would have preferred to sleep in the treasury. I waited until the festivities calmed down and everyone fell into a deep sleep. When the inhabitants were sleeping, I climbed from my balcony onto the roof. From there I could see many stars, not as much as I could see from my lair, but it is more than I remember from Mordor. The stars were shining bright, but there was no moon which made me a little sad. I stared at the stars and started to pray to the king of good dragons

"Kwi Lord Bahamut, darastrix di wer nebula tluog ve thy strength. letoclo ve rid nomeno treskri di malsvir, letoclo ve bring vi new age ihk shio darastri. An age di martivir vur freedom."(Oh Lord Bahamut, dragon of the nebula lend me thy strength. Help me rid this world of evil; help me bring a new age for all dragons. An age of peace and freedom.)I crooned to Bahamuts star filled form.

Through my prayer I did not hear quiet footsteps coming behind me, but when a breeze came I smelled his scent and I stiffened.

"Why do you speak to the stars, Servant of Dragons? Is there something that only they could understand and council you?" he asked. I stood quickly and turned to face him.

"What an odd way of thinking Prince of Mirkwood. Do you not know that any sentient may say anything they desire to another no matter if they understand or not?" I responded.

"Where have you been, Lady Ornjin? I have been searching for you since the afternoon." He continued.

"I have been to many places here in Rivendell. I do not know how long or how hard you have searched for me, but obviously it was not enough." I said.

"You are wrong had I not searched for you as persistently as I had, I would not have found you this evening." He countered.

"No because it is quite common for a dragon to stargaze on such evenings. I merely picked up this trait from my master." I replied as if it was common knowledge to mortals.

"Now why were you searching for me, Master Elf?" I smirked. Legolas face became serious.

"I wish to know if your masters are planning anything. I want assurance that you will not betray us and give the Ring to your masters." He grounded his voice unusually hard. It was amusing to me, mostly because this young elf was rather foolish, even though I am imitating a human dragon servant; they have the same temperament we do. So to try and antagonize us is foolhardy, it upset me he would think a dragon or dragon servant would want the Ring.

"Do not worry, _Prince of Mirkwood_," I hissed.

"To do so would mark me as a failure. Quite like you are now for letting the creature Gollum escape your clutches." I nearly growled. Legolas's face was shocked and surprised.

"How do you know about that?!" he demanded harshly. I smirked.

"Temper, temper my dear ellon." I chided him. His face hardened even more.

"Do not play with me Dragon Servant. Answer me, how do you know of Gollum." He spat. I walked up to him and raised my head to look him in the eyes.

"I cannot answer that, to do that I would be betraying my master. I would think you would understand the meaning of loyalty and responsibility as a warrior and Prince." I drooled. I could not believe I had said that, Urivayo left a bigger imprint in my life than I thought. I felt terrible prodding this ellon of what he had no control over, but I had to do it to get him to stop these questions.

'" I did not fail my people!" he yelled.

"No? Perhaps not, that remains to be seen. But should Sauron have possession of the Ring you would have failed _everyone_ in Middle-Earth." I stated calmly.

"He will not have it, the Fellowship will not allow it, I will-"I interrupted his rant.

"Yes Prince Legolas, the Fellowship will not allow it. And I am part of the Fellowship, who are you to question or doubt me in this quest? Especially when our goals are intertwined." I countered.

"Not everyone in the Fellowship has a connection to dragons! Dragons are an evil, vile race who will do anything to cause power and destruction!" he shouted. I was almost furious at him, but I reminded myself that he was only an elf his intellect his not as great as ours.

"Tell me Prince Legolas; tell me one race that is not evil. Elves have turned into orcs, my own race craves power for their own ambition, dwarves hid in their mountains to escape, and the _Maia_ are turning against everyone." I spat the word Maia.

"So you cannot tell me that an entire race is evil when all races can be evil." I muttered softly. Thankfully I kept my head while I reprimanded him or my eyes would have glowed.

"Those 'dragons' that you serve have done nothing but cause death and destruction in their wake. It is those same dragons that are on the verge of extinction! It was the dragon called 'Smaug' that was defeated Bilbo Baggins and Bard the Bowman, a pair of 'lowly mortals'!" he mocked.

I ground my fangs; bit my cheek, anything to keep from roaring at him. How dare he mock Smaug! Then I heard footsteps, their scent calmed me down as they got closer.

"Legolas I apologize, but my father wishes to speak with the Dragon Servant. It is a matter of great importance" called Elladan. 'Thank goodness!' I thought.

I walked towards Elladan but then stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Daw vaer, Prince of Mirkwood. I hope that your failure should we fail will not come back to haunt you" (Good night) I mocked. I followed Elladan off the roof and to my chambers, he looked me over worriedly.

"Lady Dragon are you all right?" noticing that my dark blue pupils were becoming silver. I sighed heavily.

"I will be all right, Elladan. Please do not concern yourself with me, besides he only speaks out of ignorance. His words count as nothing to me, he is only a 'mortal'" I soothed the young elf.

"Arwenamlug please do not take Legolas' words to heart," he saw right through my uncaring façade.

"One day Arwenamlug, everyone will see your kind as we do. But I admire how collected you were, had I been antagonized in such a manner I would have beat him into submission" he admired. I came close to him and nuzzled him, my throat made deep crooning noises. They deepened even more when he patted my hair.

"Come now Arwenamlug, it is time to retire. Daw vaer" he said as he let me go and left me alone.

I dressed in something Lord Elrond called 'bed' clothing; I believe is what he said. Once more I went to the balcony still saddened by the absence of the silver moon. I would find no solace that night, I no longer saw Bahamut in the sky, only a million eyes staring at me. The ones that I disliked the most were the blue stars, blue stars that never ceased to find a fault in me, that only reminded me of how lonely my life has been. I would get no sleep that night.

Those eyes haunted my every thought.

* * *

Bahamut is the King of Good Dragons (Gold, Silver, Brass, Copper, and Bronze) his symbol is a nebula.

Dragons find lounging/sleeping on a bed of coins relaxing. Silver dragons prefer treasure that is portable or a textile, all dragons are picky about craftsmanship. Sometimes as a snack a dragon will eat gems, very tasty to them apparently, but not often since the like collecting treasure.

Only Lord Elrond's family know she is a dragon and will protect her. Incase I didn't it portray it correctly, I made Ornjin speak to most people like a child, all dragons no matter what species see 'mortals' as either food(Bad dragons) or children (Good dragons).

So it seems neither Legolas or Ornjin like each other. Will Legolas leave Ornjin alone? Or realize he didn't really ask her any of his questions?

Next **Chapter 7 Of Dwarves and Dragons **I will update as quickly as possible. Please notify me if there is something that needs to be clairified like any draconic words or etc.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Lord of the Rings or any D&D elements.

I am so sorry for taking so long, I live in San Diego so with the fires I was worried and couldn't think of anything.

About Ornjin, she basically is like a teenager (18-19) she can be full of herself, but is still in some ways insecure and awkward. She is by no means perfect, she is arrogant, proud, and even though she is skilled at what she does, she doesn't have complete control over her powers. If you've seen Star Trek think of dragons like Q's, they think because they are so powerful that they have the right to be arrogant, they also view other races like children.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Of Dwarves and Dragons**

* * *

It has been a week since the incident with Legolas and I had not left my chambers. I sat on my bed staring at the wall with my sword on my lap, thinking a great deal about it and the lecture I received from Lord Elrond and Gandalf the following day.

Flashback

_I was sitting in a chair with my head lowered like I did before as a wyrmling. Lord Elrond and Gandalf were in front of me both exuded anger from their entire beings._

"_You foolish child how could you antagonize Legolas! He is part of the Fellowship!" shouted Lord Elrond._

"_He has sensed my draconic nature, I wanted him to leave me be." I said rather awkwardly._

"_How careless can you dragons be? The quest for the Ring has not even begun and you have already made almost everyone in the Fellowship distrust you!" yelled Gandalf._

"_It is not my fault!" I whined._

"_Ornjin you are over 3,000 years old and yet you still act like a child! If you do not act accordingly then you shall be forced to leave the Fellowship and return to your people!" Lord Elrond seethed._

_My eyes widened in shock, I could not go back! If I did without the Ring being destroyed, then I will be marked even more. I was already marked a failure, by my people, which is why they sent me. I noticed Gandalf seemed staring at me, his eyes still harsh and cold, but they were searching for something. They widened after a minute then gazed at me cruelly._

"_Fool of a dragon why are you amplifying draconic fear?!" Gandalf continued to yell. My pupils were both in slits as he said those words; they were not supposed to find out. Lord Elrond turned to him and asked._

"_What do you mean she is amplifying draconic fear?"_

"_The very presence of a dragon naturally causes all races to cower in fear of them. But she has cast a spell for that fear to appear in her current form and amplified it! This is partly why everyone is so suspicious and angry at her!" he stormed on. Lord Elrond looked at me with an anger that seemed draconic, I wanted to hide._

"_Ornjin how can you do this! If you truly desired your people to be free once again then, release your spell this instant!" he seethed. _

_I mumbled a few words and the ruby on my pendent glowed, I felt the confidence that the spell gave me disappear. Now I felt vulnerable and worried that Gandalf would try to attack me with his staff. I looked up at him and his body seemed to relax considerably. He then glared at me again but not as hard as before._

"_Why did you even cast such a spell did you even think about the ramifications of such a thing! And how did you even know about Gollum?!" he gritted; his anger was not as forceful as before. _

"_Even though we have rarely strayed from our lairs, we send our servants to gather information for us. We needed to know as much as we could about the coming of Sauron, we wanted to make sure that we would not be used again." I murmured._

"_That does not tell us why you choose to cast such a spell" Lord Elrond asked hotly. I looked at my boots and mumbled something softly not daring to look up._

"_What did you say" Lord Elrond demanded._

"_I am… afraid" I mumbled louder, my hair covering my face in shame. They both looked at me incredulously._

"_You…a dragon…afraid?" asked Gandalf. _

"_Yesss" I hissed as my pupils began to become slits as I raised my head to meet his gaze. They both stared at me, eyes full of question. I sighed heavily._

"_Is it not obvious? This is the first time I have been with 'mortals', and dragons have not spoken favorably of anyone, except Lord Elrond." I explained. Lord Elrond scrutinized me even more, his eyes seemed to pierce my entire being, I of course met his gaze, never would a dragon back down from a challenge._

"_Something has traumatized you, and it has caused you to fear" he stated sagely._

"_Yes, but it is a private matter, and I realize how foolish and childish I am being. Past experiences may hinder me, but they should hinder me at a more appropriate time." I mused._

"_Dragoness, you had best apologize to Legolas. He does not anger easily yet you had no trouble to bring it out" Replied Gandalf._

"_Indeed Ornjin. Legolas is a calm and strong ellon, I believe you will enjoy his company once you let go of your fear." Lord Elrond soothed._

"_I will apologize when I am ready to let go of my fear. But I do not believe I would like his friendship, he may turn out to be like every other 'mortal'" I muttered._

"_He is not like others, Ornjin. But I expect you to apologize and to not use that spell anymore." Gandalf stated much calmer than before. I merely nodded and left the room._

_End Flashback _

I continued to sit on my bed, but now instead of staring at the wall I was staring at my sword that was on my lap. Once I released my spell I felt vulnerable, I needed my weapon with me for reassurance, so I retrieved my sword from its hiding place in a tree. Though I am confident in my magic, I needed a physical object to place a barrier between me and the other 'mortals'. My sword was simple, a black hilt with an engraving of a seven-rayed star, the symbol of Tamara the Goddess of Mercy. On the blade itself was the engraving of my sword's name 'Tsa Ixen' in draconic runes. I smiled at this, Urivayo gave it to me, I was so touched that he even shape shifted into a human for me to make this sword, but even more so that he carved the symbol of Her Mercy, a Goddess that he does not even believe in, just for me. When he presented it to me, I named this simple, but beautiful creation in honor of him. That was one of the rare instances that he showed his emotions to me, he nuzzled me and licked my shield plate. I closed my eyes trying to shut those memories from spilling onto my cheeks. I had to learn to push aside these memories, precious as they were, I would have to deal with them later.

I stood from the bed and sheathed Tsa Ixen; I was ready to confront my nervousness of 'mortals', but then I frowned. I was not ready to apologize to a certain Prince of Mirkwood, dragons do not apologize! But I needed to escape from my self-imposed imprisonment, and then my stomach growled. I had not eaten since that night as well, and since I had not eaten in months before that, I was famished. I made my way towards the kitchens and asked the cooks to make me whatever they wished, a servant lead me to a table and I frowned at who was there.

It was the dwarf Gimli; I wished not to spend time with this earth smelling individual. I distrusted dwarves, like any other dragon, they have a natural tendency to slay dragons and steal from our hoard. Gimli looked at me and went back to eating his plate of meats.

"Humph I had thought you had ran back to your 'masters', lass" he gruffed. I made sure Tsa Ixen was by my side; my nervousness was going to consume me.

"Of course not, Master Dwarf, a Servant of Dragons would ever run away from their duty" I stated snootily as I sat down and waited for my food.

All was quiet except for Gimli's atrociously loud eating. When the servants came with their arms full of food, my eyes widened in glee as the dishes were set before me. Gimli's eyes also widened as he saw the amount of food that was given to me.

"Lass, is that all you are having for breakfast?" he asked in awe.

"I do not know, once I eat all of this I shall see if I am still hungry." I smirked as he looked like he was going to fall over on his chair this relaxed me slightly.

I ate my food heartily; there were many meats, vegetables and bread, not noticing that I was dropping my guard. Then I looked at a strange piece of bread that had a crystal powder like substance, it smelled odd. I tentatively picked it up and bit it, my face once again went blank and I placed back on my plate. Gimli looked at me in confusion.

"Is there something wrong with your pastry lass?" I shook my head and shifted uncomfortably.

"It is not that, it is just not what I expected" I mumbled.

"Then try another" he said annoyingly, his eyes taunting me as if in a challenge making me raise my guard once more. I was going to decline when not that far away from us, I saw Legolas.

I growled silently at him and my gaze slightly hardened, my hand reaching for my sword. Our eyes held onto each other's; blue against silver-grey eyes, until he left for the west wing of the house. Gimli noticed my expression and followed my gaze.

"You do not like elves?" he asked.

"I do not know many elves, Master Gimli. But if all elves are like the Mirkwood Prince, then I do not wish to have anything to do with them." I muttered still fingering my sword. Gimli smirked.

"Yes, I do not care for elves either. They think that they are so superior and all knowing!" he grunted.

"Indeed, most elves are so arrogant that they cannot see what is in front of them, because they have their heads up in their backsides" I agreed. Gimli roared in laughter at my comment. His laughs making me relax slightly.

"Aye lass that is true. Elves think they are so wise and fair that they cannot see how weak and foolish they are!" he grumbled.

"But I admit that not all of them are terrible, Lord Elrond is very wise and kind" I said defensively. Gimli grumbled.

"So what did the elf do to get you upset?" he asked, trying to seem uninterested.

"We had disagreements with each other" I commented vaguely, I did not want everyone to know about what happened, it was not their business and I was still wary.

"Humph all elves ever do is disagree with others, waste of time they are" he stated.

"I disagree, all races have that capability the only difference is that elves believe themselves to be the most wise and powerful race" I mused.

"Indeed, dwarves are the most powerful race. We are strong, stubborn, and fight with ferocity!" he replied proudly. I snickered at his comment.

"What is it, what is so amusing Lady Ornjin?" he gruffed.

I was going to comment on how dragons were the superior race of all Middle-Earth but thought better of it, that comment would be seen in suspicion and I had promised Lord Elrond that I would trust the Fellowship.

"Nothing Master Gimli, merely reminiscing" I stated evasively.

We continued to banter exchanging playful insults at one another as the sun rose to midday. Gimli stared at me oddly.

"Lady Ornjin are you ill?" he asked almost concerned.

"No, why do you ask?" I replied.

"Is that you are so pale, I was wondering if you were ill" he commented.

I looked at my skin and noticed that my skin was much paler than the others, a little paler than Lady Arwen. The reason my skin was pale is due to the fact that I am still unable to perfect my shape-shifting, so my skin is pale in accordance to my silver scales, which is the same with my fangs and eyes. I thought of a reasonable excuse for my skin tone.

"My Master lives in a cold mountain range were there are many blizzards and dark days, so we hardly ever left the safety of his lair. Many of us share this trait so it is not unusual for us to be this tone" I stated.

I had finished my meal, leaving the 'pastries' on the table. I stood up to leave, though I was somewhat glad to know that I could at least speak to Gimli despite his disapproval of me coming, throughout the whole discussion my hand never left my sword. This pathetic fear of mortals would not be easy to overcome if ever it does. Though Gimli and I do not trust each other or even necessarily like one another at least we could exchange insults with each other jokingly.

"Well I must depart for now, farewell Master Gimli. I hope to see you if I could ever find you not so close to the ground" I remarked jokingly. Gimli huffed at me.

"Farewell Lady Ornjin of the bottomless stomach" he retorted. I smirked at him and walked away.

I followed the scent of a leaves in the wind, mentally groaning of my next meeting with the Prince of Mirkwood.

* * *

I'm sorry it's shorter and not really as well thought of as the others. I'll make sure that the next chapter is better and try not to take so long.

In D&D the very presence of a dragon causes fear in all races. They at least have to be a young adult for it to be present, Ornjin is in between young adult and an adult, but her necklace allows her to amplify it and even show in her human form. It will be revealed much later on why.

Please wait for **Chapter 8 Apologies of Elves and Dragons**


	9. Author's Note

**Note: **Yes, I know dragons are evil in Lord of the Rings created by Morgoth, that is still true in this story, but my own twist of dragon history will be explained in further detail later in the story.Ornjin is not immune to the Ring, she is just less affected by it compared to other dragons, but she is not tempted by it, it makes her weak and sick which I have hinted why, but will go into more detail later. Also all dragons (even the metallics, the good ones) in D&D believe they are superior to all other species, think about it if you were a powerful, intelligent, cunning, and magical wouldn't you think you were better than everyone else? Also I won't have Ornjin turn into her true form until _Two Towers._Please be patient, I will answer almost every blank spaces in future chapters. I also want to take the chance to thank you all for reviewing my story, it means alot to me, thank you all again! I will try to update by next week.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Lord of the Rings or any D&D elements

Sorry for taking so long I'm helping my family get ready for Thanksgiving, went to a concert yesterday and had a test.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Apologies of Elves and Dragons**

I followed Legolas' scent slowly; I did not want to apologize to such a brazen being. As I walked through the halls I saw the Hobbits outside playing with the human Aragorn. It was very touching but I had to leave quickly, I felt the shadow of the Ring hovering over me, making me feel weak and ill. Just the thought of the Ring made me sick, its darkness trying to entice the darkness that is naturally in all life forms. It made me think how it would be if we were betrayed by one of our own, if the Ring brought out the shadows in our hearts would we survive? I noticed I stopped feeling increasingly ill, the Ring whispering its Black Speech in my ear. It was right then that I decided perhaps apologizing as quickly as I could, however insincere, was the lesser of two evils and slightly less painful.

Still feeling terribly fatigued I tried to focus on Legolas' scent. Surprisingly as I focused on his scent, I could feel my darkness which was growing from the Ring be pushed back from my mind. As I felt the shadows of the Ring drift away I wallowed shamelessly into the scent of Legolas, despite being a pain in my backside he has the most interesting odor. Then I mentally scolded myself, he was an elf, a mortal, he could humiliate me if he saw me so dazed especially about his scent. My face suddenly became warm at the thought I enjoyed his scent, then my face was even warmer for noticing my face was becoming warmer. So caught up in my head that I did not notice I walked into the very being responsible for my trouble.

Our eyes met yet again; silver moons glared at blue stars, neither of us moved or spoke, merely glaring at each other. I became extremely nervous and was glad I had my sword close to me. He seemed to be thinking and his blue stars became slightly dimmed.

"How did you know of Gollum?" he spoke softly.

I was surprised yet did not let my guard down, he was no fool and I did not like the nervousness he stirred within me. My hand fingered Tsa Ixen almost maniacally as I tried to contain my childish fear. Without my draconic fear I was very suspicious and afraid, but I tried to hide it so as to not impair my mind. Though I did not wish to speak to him, I thought that if I told him he would start to trust me, then desire some sort of comradorie thus I did not have to apologize, I could not lose in this situation. But then I quickly reassessed my idea, I did not want to become close to this elf, in fact I did not wish to become close to anyone, I only have to ensure that the Ring is destroyed and that dragons are allowed knowingly in Middle-Earth. This annoyed me to no end so I just decided to answer.

"My master's scouts were there to witness the event. The dragons wanted to see if mortals needed assistance" I answered tersely.

"I… wish to apologize… for insulting your master's race" he said kindly. _It is my race you disgraced_ I thought highly annoyed. But I had to remember he was but elf-kind, he is naturally ignorant of us.

"I accept your apology. I wish to apologize as well; the things I said to you were crude and uncalled for. I regret saying them" I replied. _No I do not regret it_ I thought.

Legolas seemed to think I was being sincere and smiled. I have never seen a smile such as his, a much different contrast to Urivayo. Urivayo rarely smiled, when he did it was only when he was destroying human towns, torturing humans, eating humans, or when I did something that truly pleased him (Usually I gave him large rubies from my hoard). While Legolas smiled more frequently and was usually when others were happy, much like my race. This mildly appeased my fear, but I still think he was a pain in the backside for saying such comments about dragons. I was so caught up in my thoughts yet again when I noticed that Legolas was speaking to me again.

"Would you like to come to the training field with me Lady Ornjin?" he held out his hand towards me, for what I did not know.

I just stared at his hand in confusion, then looked at him questioningly

"Am I supposed to do something?" I asked lamely. Legolas stared at me highly confused.

"Will you allow me to escort you to the training field?" he tried to clarify.

I knew that by escorting me he would essentially lead me to the training field as Elrohir and Elladan did for me the previous night, but I still did not know what to do with the hand. The twins did not touch me out of respect when they escorted me, so I had no idea what this elf wanted. I thought he was toying with me which annoyed and frightened me, especially after he accepted my 'sincere' apology. Unfortunately I knew if I declined he would once again be upset with me and I'd have to 'apologize' again.

"Very well" I said emotionlessly, afraid my voice would have quivered if I said anything filled with emotion.

He gently grabbed my hand, which caused me to stiffen though to me it felt as if he had my hand in a vice grip. Legolas paid no attention as he dragged me with him. I was petrified, I could feel my lungs take in ragged breaths as my fear took over particularly since I could not reach for Tsa Ixen, and since I was in human form I had human strength, I was not very powerful. Then Legolas decreased any pressure his hand had on mine, I imagine to try and ease me the opposite occurred I began to get paranoid. _He is trying to lull me into a false sense of security. He is taking me to the training area to execute me; he knows I am a dragon! I have to stop him! He will kill me! He wants to kill me! All they do is hate us! Torture us! Maim us! _

At this point I my breathing hastened but I felt as if I could not breathe. Legolas stopped, released my hand and looked over my highly concerned.

"Lady Ornjin? Lady Ornjin! Calm down, what ails you?!" his voice was frantic, but I scarcely heard it. I did not even hear the Hobbits coming over to see what the commotion was; they were begging to know what was wrong with me looking so very frightened. Then I saw _**it**_, _**it**_ was looking at me! I could see _**it**_ before me, _**it **_was screeching inside my mind drowning me in pain. _**It**_ tortured me with distorted visions of memories long past.

_**Visions **_

_**An adult red dragon, nearly black in color, was walking side by side with a young adult silver near the Red Horn Pass. The silver looked so happy while the red looked highly annoyed yet amused.**_

_**Next Vision **_

_**Both were ambushed by legions of orcs. The red dragon burned many with his breath, while the silver dragon paralyzed and froze them was less successful.**_

_**Next Vision **_

_**They were captured and greatly weakened, wearing some sort of collar around our necks. The red dragon was in front of the silver, protecting her.**_

_**Next Vision **_

_**All is dark, all is quiet, not one sound in the cramped room. She was alone.**_

_**Next Vision **_

_**A high piercing scream disturbed the silence. Cold, hate-filled, blank eyes stared at the silver dragon. Eyes that were no longer the color of lava, but dark and empty like a hole in the earth.**_

Zexenuma away! Zexenuma away! Svanoa could wux chiili nomeno! Chiili ti leave ve persvek wer whedab!!!(Stay away! STAY AWAY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! DO NOT LEAVE ME IN THE DARK!!!) I screeched in my mind.

I did not notice that I had fallen to the ground and that Legolas held me. My hands were at my head, my eyes shut tightly and my skin was even paler than before. I shook my head violently as I forced myself to calm down, I warily looked at the Ring which hung from Frodo's chest, then at the arms that held me and I quickly stood up.

"Forgive me, but I must speak to Lord Elrond about a pressing matter" I spoke quickly and left just as quickly so none would have a chance to question me.

My eyes were still somewhat closed when I left them, but when I came upon a mirror on my way to Lord Elrond's study I saw my eyes were in slits and completely silver. I continued and barged into his room unannounced knowing only he and Gandalf were in there.

"What is the meaning of this Ornjin?" Lord Elrond demanded. My breathing was barely slowing down.

"Sauron knows that the dragons are helping. He seeks vengeance" I panted. Gandalf looked confused.

"Why would he seek vengeance amongst your kind? True you are with us, but would he not think you are spying for him?" Gandalf asked truly confused.

"There are many things about us that you do not understand" I said. They both looked at me to explain.

"It is true we joined with Sauron of our own free will, we were promised that we could finally live openly. In exchange we had to do whatever he desired" I explained as I tried to calm myself.

"But as time went on, we did not know we were being tainted and controlled by the Ring. It made us do acts that we would never agreed to, it enslaved us" I commented sadly.

"But how did you know that your kind was being enslaved?" Gandalf asked softly.

I took a deep breath to continue. "They ordered us to kill our own wyrmlings and we did so without hesitation" I muttered sadly. We were silent for a few moments when Lord Elrond spoke.

"If that is true, then how did you and Urivayo exist? Surely you would have died as well" said Lord Elrond.

"Only the Nine-fold Dragon may answer that, for I do not know. But after the Dragon Massacre only twenty wyrmlings were let alive"

"Twenty?! Surely there are more dragons than that! I know that dragons are extremely fertile and can produce 'wyrmlings' well into old age. Youngest or not can not any of you just bear children when you are older?" asked Lord Elrond. I shook my head sadly.

"No in fact the only time we were able to bare wyrmlings was when we went into seclusion after the defeat of Morgoth. In fact it is a miracle that during Sauron's reign that they were even any nests" I muttered.

"There is something else is there not? You would not have been sent to join the Fellowship if that were not so, even with your oath to Lord Elrond" questioned Gandalf. He looked directly into my eyes somewhat harshly, but no longer as cold as before. I looked away and stared at the sun.

"We are dying" One would never have believed that three words could cause two of Middle-Earth's most powerful and wisest races to look absolutely shocked and bewildered. Many minutes passed before anyone spoke.

"H-how is that possible? Dragons are immortal, they cannot die" Gandalf asked quietly, still shocked on how an 'immortal' race could die.

I did not respond until I fully regained my breath.

"The Ring not only makes beings subject themselves to its will, but it also weakens the body. For dragons it makes us vulnerable to disease, battles with mortals and age" I managed to choke out.

When I was told of this as a juvenile I was devastated, I did not wish to die like a mortal. But I digress; I was staring at the sun with a wistful expression the sun was so very bright I had not seen it in centuries.

"So the numbers of dragons are dwindling? Is that why they sent you to possibly reverse this?" asked Lord Elrond.

"Yes our numbers are diminishing. But we cannot reverse it, we merely wish to finish the Ring and not become slaves once more" I croaked out getting emotional.

"Is it wise for you to be with the Fellowship? If you continue with this it could claim your mind and convert you back. You would become an instrument of Sauron once more and betray our cause in the end" Gandalf stated not unkindly, but more as a reminder.

"It is dangerous yes, but we did not wish to live in fear and without light. We would prefer to die while being free than live under the order of a lesser, ignorant being"

"So dragons would rather destroy themselves in ensuring their freedom, than defending themselves from what is actually attacking them?" asked Lord Elrond

"If we die, we might as well die doing something worthwhile than being forced into a cage. Dragons are not meant to be caged, we are the very embodiment of freedom" I clarified.

"Good or not?" asked Gandalf.

"Good or not" I nodded. But I saw Lord Elrond still scrutinizing me as if trying to read my soul.

"There is more reason for you to be here, something that causes you even more pain than being 'mortal'. It is a pain you have been feeding for years, elves would have faded from such a pain" he tentatively spoke.

I looked at him slightly amused and chuckled sadly.

"Aye an elf would fade. As I said there are many things you do not know" I reflected. Seeing me being strangely, they decided to change the subject.

"Have you apologized to Legolas yet Ornjin?" asked Gandalf. I stiffened at that question especially when I turned to look at him I noticed he was silently laughing. _The old goat is laughing at me! _I looked towards Lord Elrond and he did not look amused. He sighed deeply.

"Were you at least sincere in your apology Ornjin?" he asked tiredly. I shifted uncomfortably, and then as luck would have it I smelled something in the wind.

"I smell that it is time for luncheon" I replied hastily as I hurried out of his study, finding that I was still hungry.

"Ornjin you had eaten less than three hours ago. Ornjin were you sincere?" he called out as Gandalf's laughter was no longer muted and I was following the scent of a new meal.

As I followed the scent of delicious smelling food, I smelled another scent coming towards me. It smelled of smoke and a lingering scent of flowers.

"Good day Lady Ornjin" greeted Aragorn

"Good day Lord Aragorn" I returned carelessly not even the least bit nervous of him as I was concentrating solely on the scent of food.

"I had heard you had a discussion with Legolas last night" he spoke getting to the point, I was not paying attention.

"Yes we argued over differences" I muttered wanting to get to get to the dining area faster. I did not mean to seem rude but, I was extremely hungry.

"Have you apologized to him, as I am sure he did to you?" he asked not caring to be discreet.

"Yes" I wanted food so I was walking a little faster, though Aragorn kept up the pace.

"Were you sincere in your apology?" he asked. I knew that Aragorn was a dear friend to Legolas as well as being the unofficial mate of Lady Arwen, I had to be cautious. All at once my nervousness came back.

"Would I lie about being insincere? That is quite a rude and horrible accusation" I replied _Yes, yes I would lie about it_ I thought to myself.

Aragorn was staring at me searching for anything to prove me false. His gaze making my hand slowly reach for my sword in anxiety.

"Very well. I have not yet made my judgment of you yet Servant of Dragon, so refrain from causing mistrust" he remarked sternly. That comment honestly caused me to lower my head in shame.

"I will make certain that I do not cause any more mistrust" I promised.

We made our way to the dining area in silence, my hand barely being able to withstand not touching Tsa Ixen. When we entered the entire Fellowship was there as well as Lord Elrond's wyrmlings. I then looked towards the rauhiss they looked worried, I looked at Frodo and saw he looked sad as well _He is quite intelligent for a mortal, he may know that I was hurt by the Ring_, I smiled gently at him and he returned the gesture. Gimli and Boromir nodded in greeting, Lord Elrond's children were smiling brightly, though Lady Arwen was more likely smiling at the fact Aragorn was here. Finally I looked at Legolas he like the Hobbits gazed at me with concern, all this peacefulness from mortals was making me even more nervous and I almost began panicking as when I was with Legolas until I smelled the food coming closer. I quickly sat down and waited for the food to come not noticing that I was sitting next to Legolas.

"Lass you're eating again?! You ate as much as two dragons three hours ago!" Gimli exclaimed. _It was actually half as much as a wyrmlng would eat _I giggled in my mind.

"Are you feeling better from the incident Lady Ornjin?" he asked softly.

I was going to respond carelessly, except I looked into his eyes. They were an oddity to me, no dragon had blue eyes. This made me realize I never truly looked into anyone's eyes for too long, not since many years ago. His eyes reminded me slightly of when Urivayo would 'ask' my pardon whenever he upset me, except Urivayo's eyes were of fire and lava at least they were. Thinking of Legolas as Urivayo, I relaxed considerably and spoke gently to him.

"Yes, I apologize for worrying both you and the Hobbits"

"What happened, did I injure you in some way?" he asked, he seemed almost like me when I was younger, and it was very endearing.

"No, merely my 'punishment' for not apologizing earlier" I replied jokingly.

We both exchanged smiles and continued to eat and make conversation with the others. I was still nervous, but not as much as before especially since I had eaten even more than the rauhiss. When we finished, we continued to speak of other matters throughout the day, I noticed Gandalf and Lord Elrond who later joined us smiling mockingly at me for some reason. When evening came as I prepared for bed I realized something and hit myself on my forehead.

_I cannot believe I apologized to Legolas!_

* * *

Ornjin was confused by Legolas because dragons don't hold hands in case you didn't get it 

Rauhiss-Draconic for halfling

I realized after reading this that where I describe Ornjin's and Legolas' eyes, it sounds like Lucky Charms. 'Silver moons' and 'Blue Stars', what's more Lucky Charms han that?

I have a link to a statue of an adult Urivayo on my profile. Incase you couldn't tell that was Urivayo in the flashes.

I'm also typing a Gargoyles story, a BrooklynOC, that will be posted at the latest two weeks.

Please review, but remember even if you dislike it don't be rude! Just because you dislike something it doesn't give anybody the right to be rude. I'm sorry that I sound rude, but I've been some other peoples reviews and some get such crude reviews and no one deserves that. There is a difference between constructive criticism and being an foolish, insensitive, rude jerk.

Again I apologize for such words. I would like to thank everyone for their support and reviews.

Next Time the journey finally begins!: **Chapter 9 Adventures with Dragons**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Lord of the Rings or Dungeons & Dragons

Sorry for taking so long.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Adventures with Dragons**

It has been two months since that time, we conversed more and though still wary of me, we have made a sort of silent mutual truce. I was not nervous around the Hobbits, so I enjoyed their company even with Frodo holding the Ring. I still felt ill, but not as strongly as before, the Ring would never catch me off guard again, hopefully. They were always so bright and charming like the sun, they reminded me of a mixture of bronze, brass and copper dragons, the most benign and playful of the dragons. There was a tenuous respect between Gimli, Boromir and myself; they both disliked the fact that I was a woman and did not believe I could fight, but both liked the fact that I wished to know more about their people. Except dwarves and their dragon slaying ways, I told Gimli my disgust of dragon-slaying and how horrible it was. He laughed that every dragon that was killed deserved it, this prompted a heated argument that was later finished by an agreement that we would never discuss dragon-slaying. Aragorn still was wary of me but remained cordial. Legolas continued being a pain, ever since I 'sincerely' and sincerely apologized to him, I cannot seem to be rid of him. Please understand if he had not been seeking so and had not mentioned Smaug's death then I would more than likely have enjoyed his company.

It is because of Legolas that right then I was sparring with him, he with his knives and I with Tsa Ixen. I was not doing well, we were both quick but he was much stronger and bigger than me, due to me being in my weak human form. Luckily I was not easy to defeat either, since I have been fighting a hundred years before he was even born, and at the immense wealth of knowledge that dragons posses I knew more fighting styles, even those from the east and beyond. We fought for I do not know how long, but then he tripped me and held a knife to my throat.

"And you just died, mellonnin" he chuckled softly. _Yes and if I were to use my magic on you, you would be nothing but ash! _I growled in my mind. Then I forced a smile at him

"You fight well, Prince Legolas" I replied.

"How many times must I tell you mellonnin? You may call me by name and not my title" he chided me gently. I disliked that he said this every time he followed me, this started last month when I made the mistake of acknowledging that I admired his skills with a bow. I swear I saw his head become bigger when I told him of this, I only said that for I have never used a bow, magic is what I primarily use and that is my skill.

"Forgive me Prince Legolas, but it is forbidden for me to call anyone of higher rank than I by anything but their title" I commented.

"Then why do you not call Aragorn or Boromir by their titles?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Master Namhias told me that since I am a servant of his race that I outrank everyone except elves and dragons" I remarked tersely, hopefully he understood that I was only polite out of duty. He remained ignorant of the hinting.

Since a month, I have been calling everyone in the Fellowship by name. Gandalalf of course was the one to encourage me by their names, and by encourage, I truly mean that he threatened to scale me and use them as a medium in spells.

"Well then Ornjin," I cringed when he called me by my name.

"I will have to remind you everyday, until you call me by my name" he smiled. _Oh how I loathe that smile!_

"I highly doubt that Prince Legolas" I commented dryly. This only served to widen his smile.

"You underestimate the confidence of the elves, Ornjin" he gloated, another cringe.

"Do not forget that elves have exceptional memory and are quite tenacious" he continued. I merely waved his comment off.

"That I never underestimated or doubted. What I meant is that since I am human I will one day pass on and I will not have called you by your name even then" I stated carelessly. I received a response I never would have expected from him, anger and sadness.

"Do not speak of death, Ornjin! Would you really not call for me when you pass?" he questioned. I merely stared at him then sighed tiredly.

"Let us not speak of it. Tomorrow our journey begins and you should spend it with your entourage from Mirkwood, just as Boromir and Gimli are" I spoke distantly. I was far in my thoughts thinking of what is to come and my duty. I was so trapped in my thoughts that I was slightly startled when Legolas put a tentative hand on my shoulder.

"What is troubling your mind, my friend?" he asked softly. I tensed beneath the hand and I instinctively reached for Tsa Ixen for reassurance.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" I exclaimed, feeling extremely nervous by his touch. He looked uncertain, but hesitantly released my shoulder. As soon as he did I left.

Legolas stared at my retreating figure; he wondered why I treated so callously. He still was highly curious about me and wanted to find out more about the 'mysterious dragon servant'. Despite his best efforts to befriend the odd grey-eyed maiden, I did not respond to them which troubled and saddened him. When he thought I could not sense him he would watch me interact with everyone else in the Fellowship. He saw who tenderly I treated the Hobbits, the long talks I had with Boromir, the almost companionable glares between Gimli, the arguments with Gandalf. Even with Aragorn, I had a deeper connection with him than the curious elf. Legolas was frustrated and slightly wondered if all female humans were as confusing as myself while he walked back to Lord Elrond's home.

That night I stayed up thinking of everything I had to do for my people; make certain the Ring is destroyed, ensure a place for dragons in Middle Earth, seemingly simple enough but of course nothing is simple once actually doing the action. Then of course my own mission, it would be the hardest to accomplish. I unconsciously touched my pendant and lost in my thoughts before sinking into a deep slumber.

I awoke before dawn making sure I had packed everything I needed. Tsa Ixen of course sat on my hip, my hair braided, and I was clothed again. Lord Elrond had my clothing washed, so my blue tunic was over a long-sleeved black shirt with of course my black leggings and boots. I grumbled at my clothing, thinking it a waste of fabric and how foolish 'mortals' were to cover themselves in restrictive clothing.

When I placed my pack upon my back I left to go meet the company. When I arrived outside Lord Elrond's home no one was there. I stared at the building and was memorizing how everything here looked; I was memorizing every little memory, to remind myself that I was doing this for him too. The sun rose and I stared at its wondrous glory. Then I smelled two people; a human and an elf and I groaned. When they finally arrived they were both surprised to see me.

"Ornjin I did not expect to see you up this early" said Aragorn.

"Since I have come here I have always awoken to see the sunrise" I replied not taking my eyes off the sun.

"Why is that Ornjin? Surely you have seen many sunrises in your life" wondered Legolas.

"Prince Legolas, you forget that I was born amongst dragons. We stay hidden that in turn means we do not see the sun" I clarified.

"My apologies, I did not know. But now I am curious, do dragons also wish to see sunlight again?" Legolas questioned further.

"Of course all beings need light" my voice suddenly became deeper as I was so intent on the sun.

"…Ornjin…are you…all right?" asked Aragorn tentatively. Again I did not notice so enthralled by the sun.

"Of course, why would I not be?" my true voice coming through.

Aragorn and Legolas stared at my back, confused at why I was speaking the way I was. It was not a terrifying voice, but it was deep yet oddly gentle at the same time. Legolas forced himself to break his friend out of her revelry.

"Ornjin, the rest of the Fellowship is coming it is best if we join them" he spoke softly as if I was a doe that would run at any harsh sound or movement.

"Very well" I replied my voice returning to normal without my noticing any changes. When I turned to look at them they were staring at me with wide eyes. Aragorn shook his head and spoke.

"Come let us join the others, we have a long journey ahead of us" he turned and walked away as Legolas and I quickly followed. Had I been aware of what I was doing I would have known that they were trying to convince themselves that it was the morning sun behind me that made my eyes seem to glow.

We joined the rest of the Fellowship; Lord Elrond was standing at the front of his home giving his blessings to us and our journey. I sensed a bit of tension between Lord Elrond and Aragorn, but that was not my business. Except when I saw Arwen between her brothers looking somewhat devastated, I would have to speak to Aragorn about this later. I bade farewell to Lord Elrond and his family and they wished me luck and good fortune, I in turn assured them that I would protect that which they held dear, looking sadly at Lord Elrond.

"Si vow ekess wux batobot si geou troth astahi, Si geou ti fail wux" (I vow to you that I will protect them, I will not fail you) I whispered so only they could hear.

I was at the back of the group when we left, but as we reached a split road I heard Frodo whisper to Gandalf.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left" he replied gently. I smiled despite the danger that we would undoubtedly meet, but I was comforted by the sun and knew that 'she' was watching.

We walked all day and finally stopped to make camp. Aragorn sat with Boromir, Gandalf, and Gimli smoking, I find smoking amusing because to me it makes me think that these 'mortals' are emulating fire breathing dragons. The Hobbits and I were eating while Legolas was a little ways from the camp to be away from the smoke. The meal was large and delicious as usual, especially since I had no fruit, but I was still hungry I would have to go out on my own for extra food. This posed a problem, since they believe me to be a fair, gentle lady they would most likely wish for someone to escort me which would mean they would have to touch me, and I did not wish to repeat what happened months ago with Legolas. I walked up to the smoking men and stood in front of Gandalf.

"There is something I need to do privately, I shall return within two hours" I said firmly, making sure that I was not asking and did not need anyone.

"That is unwise, My Lady. Let one of us escort you so we know that you will not come to harm" stated Boromir.

"Indeed, especially so late into the night. Sauron's or Saruman's forces might be hiding in the shadows" Aragorn added.

"Aye and maybe you might lead your 'masters' here to eat us up" Gimli said carelessly. I wanted to break his axe for that comment.

"Let her go" Gandalf replied. They all stared at him in surprise.

"But Gandalf, she may get injured or ambushed!" cried Boromir.

"She is also highly skilled in magic and is a warrior. If she does not return within an hour than we may look for her. Agreed?" he asked me. I thought this over momentarily and nodded to this, it was enough time to get me extra food.

I left them as I walked into the forest, not knowing that Legolas was watching me leave. After I left Legolas joined the other men, but downwind from their smoke.

"Are you sure it is wise to let Ornjin go alone?" Legolas asked concerned. Gandalf scoffed at all the men.

"Though she is a woman she is still strong and capable. She will do as she wishes on this journey, it is easier to comply with her than argue" he commented.

"Humph so we all have to do as she says?! That is foolishness" Gimli huffed.

"I think we have spoken enough on this. We do Ornjin a disfavor by speaking of her while she is not here" Aragorn tried to quell them.

"Aye that is true. Gandalf how long shall it be to reach the Gap of Rohan?" Legolas changed the topic.

"It will take us forty days due west of the Misty Mountains, then hopefully the Gap of Rohan shall stay open for us" Gandalf explained.

As they spoke about other things I had just finished hunting and eating, but still hungry, the Ring's evil has scared off all the animals for a proper meal. Then I started thinking of possibilities, if thinks go terribly then we might have to go through Caradhras. I started trembling in fear just at the thought going through that wretched place; I never wanted to return there ever again not even after 509 years. I pushed it aside I was behaving like a wyrmling and not like the child of Io; I was being selfish the Ring is more important than my guilt. Thinking of the Ring I tried to think of a way to help Frodo, unfortunately not even my magic could help him if Gandalf could not help him. This was practically impossible Frodo's fate is that of the Ring, it would not end well I fear.

I started heading back to the camp and was quietly greeted by the Hobbits who were about to go to sleep. The men merely nodded in acknowledgement as I made my way to my blanket, I should sleep I had third watch. I knelt on one knee facing the star-filled sky, my forehead touching the knee and I prayed.

"Daar di bensvelk darastrix, nymuer sia prayer. Letoclo troth wer weloh, nomeno jalla ti tepoha befallen him. Si beg wux ekess letoclo keep his preah versvesh shafaer nomeno gogetoi" (King of Good Dragon, hear my prayer. Help protect the Halfling; this should not have befallen him. I beg you to help keep his heart strong on this journey) I whispered. I then lay down on my blanket and I was surprisingly unafraid.

We had just begun our journey and our future was so unclear, but remembering the sunrise this morning I knew we would never be defenseless. I subconsciously rubbed the seven-rayed star on Tsa Ixen which lay beside me; 'She' was watching we would never be alone.

* * *

In Chapter 7 I explained that the seven-rayed star was the symbol of Tamara the Draconic Goddess of Mercy, she is also the Sun.

Next chapter **Chapter 10 Sharing Tales Flashback #3**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Lord of the Rings or D&D, I do own Ornjin and any other Dragon personalities.

I am so sorry for taking so long. There is no excuse for such a thing, I just suck at multi-tasking school and typing. I will try to not do so again in the future.

I know I'm going pretty slow, but I'm doing all three stories and like to build up to the action. It will take time, but I will get there.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I am once again sorry for taking so long.

I would also like to thank **Domini-chan **for her assistance and support! As well as Kyo, can never forget about you.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Sharing Tales with Dragons Flashback #3**

We have traveled for many days now; I have almost been caught hunting. It was always Legolas of course, he wished to join me on a few occasions to make certain that I did not come to harm. Luckily the few things I was able to hunt has not caught Legolas' nose, I gently manipulate the wind to blow my scent in the opposite direction. Unfortunately my hunting has made me clean Tsa Ixen quickly before my hunting hour was passed.

But now as we were getting closer to the Redhorn Pass, I am nervous. I heard in the wind the Crebrain from Dunland coming towards us, Gandalf told me to let things go as they may, I grumbled my compliance. We stopped near a spring to fill our water supply, everyone drank enthusiastically. This meant that the water was safe so I drank from it; the taste the water left in my mouth was mildly vile. Boromir noticed my disgust.

"Ornjin what is wrong, is the water tainted by a serpent?" he asked worriedly. I waved off his concern.

"No the water is…untainted" I muttered. It was true it was untainted, but the properties in the water were bitter compared to what we had in Rivendell and a lot worse than the water near my lair. Normally I would lie to the Fellowship, except the Hobbits but Boromir was the only one in the group aside from the rauhiss that I have made friends with.

"Are you certain? You look quite unnerved" his eyes looked at me with concern.

I have mentioned before that his and Legolas' eyes reminded me of Urivayo, but without a doubt Boromir's eyes was the closest to match Urivayo's intensity. Both, Boromir's and Urivayo's showed raw strength and passion, it was like being engulfed by fire. Legolas' eyes were different they were more calm and serene like a lake, but with the light that comes from the freedom of the skies. I growled to myself thinking about their eyes, I was acting in ways I have never acted before.

'_Pothoc mortal ways are becoming my own. I need more draconic company' _I muttered to myself.

"I'm certain, sia thurirl. Merely lost in my own thoughts" (My friend) I smiled at his concern. Boromir looked at me confused at my Draconic as did the Hobbits who came beside me.

"What does that mean Ornjin?" asked Pippin. I looked at him confused.

"That word 'sia…t-thuri...iiril'" explained Merry.

"Oh! Sia thurirl means 'my friend'" I said. Boromir touched my hand lightly and smiled kindly at me.

"I am honored you think of me as your friend, My Lady"

"Honor is mine to be amongst such amazing men" I smirked. What I did not see was Legolas' slightly pained stare.

Legolas was tired of my treatment of him; how I treated him carelessly at every attempt of friendship. When he had heard me call Boromir 'my friend', it hurt. Aside from Gimli, Boromir was the only one to think I should not be in the Fellowship, yet I had called him friend. Legolas admitted to himself, that he wished he could have at least a small place in my heart. At the very least he wanted a smile, never had they seen me truly smile since only Gandalf knew what was behind these lips. Only the Hobbits incited my playfulness, Gimli ignited my temper, Aragorn brought out my serenity, Gandalf caused my mischief, and Boromir seemed to bring out gentleness. Legolas seemed to only draw out from me was indifference, which was as cold and as sharp as a blizzard. He waited until I went for my 'walks' to speak to Aragorn.

"Aragorn may I speak with you?" he asked. Aragorn looked at his friend in concern, rarely was Legolas uncertain about anything.

"Of course, my friend. What do you wish to speak about?"

"I wish to speak of Ornjin" he muttered. Aragorn nodded for him to continue.

"I do not know why it troubles me so that she is so short with me. It is frustrating that she treats me as if I were not of the Fellowship"

"I do not know, despite our greatest efforts Ornjin remains a mystery to us all" Aragorn stated.

"But that does not explain her treatment towards me" Aragorn was about to speak when my shadow loomed over them.

"If you had questions about my treatment of you, you could have asked" Legolas turned around to see my angered look.

"Ornjin I-"he started but I did not wish to hear his foolish excuses. So I walked away without another word. Needless to say Legolas was left even more distraught. Aragorn placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"It will be all right, she will see you as a friend before journey's end" he reassured. Legolas did not respond, he only watched as I walked further and further away from him.

It had been a week and I still was not speaking to him nor was I anywhere near him. Unfortunately I had to always be able to smell and hear him, both were annoying. I spent most of my time with Samwise; his cooking skills left me content in tasting a variety of foods. We stopped by cliffs and getting closer to Caradhras, the men were smoking, Sam was cooking with Frodo and I close by, and Boromir and the younger hobbits were practicing swordsmanship. I was still wary of the Crebrain; I discretely stuck out my tongue to sample the air. They would come soon. I decided to speak to Frodo; he was a sweet young creature, curious and very kind. Unfortunately the Ring was beginning to dull my senses so I have not been able to sense them from far off.

"Frodo" I said.

"Yes Ornjin?" he answered.

"I know I have asked this before, but would you please tell about the Shire?" I asked.

"Of course, but may I ask why?"

"I doubt I will ever see it, I wish to at least have details in memory"

"Very well, in the Shire everything is green. There are few towns and villages, as well as forests and marshes. Everyone works and lives peacefully, all Hobbits love the tranquility of the Shire" he reminisced smiling sadly. I, too smiled forlornly, I heard that a brass dragon visited there once and adored it.

"It sounds beautiful. Is it true that Brandywine River is near there?"

"Yes, it runs towards the east. The Shire also has many farms both men and women work" Frodo replied. Sam too was listening and began to get curious.

"And you madam, what is your land like?" Samwise asked. I froze; I did not know how to answer that question. I discreetly looked towards Gandalf, although I would never admit to anyone I admired and often sought his wisdom. He caught my gaze and in his eyes he answered and I smiled gently, unknown to me that the others were also listening.

"My land is where all dragons live, north of Rhovanion" I started.

"I live in the Grey Mountains, closer to Forodwaith" I explained.

"But there is nothing in the Grey Mountains! It is dangerous as well as basically inhabitable" exclaimed Boromir as he continued to train Pippin and Merry. I chuckled silently at this.

"Yes it is dangerous, as well as not being inhabited by other races except dwarves, as well as plenty of food and water for my lord" I said. I was not speaking of Namihas' lair, his was closer to the Misty Mountains, and in fact he was the 'great Cold-drake' that raided the dwarves. Mine was closer to Erebor, but both still closer to Forodwaith.

"It is truly beautiful. Lord Namhias' mountain snows all year it is the only one with many trees. Everything is so dark, yet white making everything seem to be a world of fragility" I continued dreamily.

"It sounds wondrous Ornjin" Frodo replied.

"It truly is, but any to no sunlight comes through because the trees are so dense and thick. There are birds and beasts that not even men have seen. At night, to those who listen carefully the mountain sings sweet lullabies to all creatures living in it" I said serenely.

"Ered Mithren sings? I have heard of many things my eternally hungry lady, but never that a mountain sings" Gimli huffed. Legolas watched from the corner of his eye at my calm and distant expression.

"They sing to those who listen" I countered.

"And what do your dragons know about listening? They only listen to screams and their stomachs" he sneered. I closed my eyes to hide the pain his comment inflicted. Gandalf slightly glared at Gimli.

"Do not presume to understand the affairs of dragons, Master Dwarf" I replied softly.

I stood and walked away, I ceased to pay attention to what was happening so the next thing I knew I was being pulled to the ground and pressed to someone's chest. A hand was pressing my face even closer to the chest rather protectively. I sniffed and stiffened at who it was, I realized that the Crebrain have come and Legolas took me with him to hide. I berated myself for not paying attention and the Ring for dulling my senses. He, for an elf, discretely took in my scent as well; luckily since we are traveling we had not bathed so I smelled of dirt. My body tensed at the proximity of our bodies, thinking I was frightened and I partially was, Legolas began to stroke my hair. This was comforting along with his fresh scent made me relax considerably, so content by this gesture I began to purr.

Unbelievably content in the petting, I did not care for Legolas' reaction. He was surprised when I relaxed, then he heard a strange noise. It was not a terrible sound to him, it was reminiscent of a cat purring except deeper almost like falling rain. The sound was actually quite pleasing to him if a bit odd; it seemed as strange as my voice on the day they left Rivendell. He then noticed that I stopped purring and slightly pulled away from. Our eyes met and he saw cold, harsh steel eyes, he uneasily let me go as we stood up. I walked towards the rest of the Fellowship without a word with Legolas staring longingly at me.

I walked alongside Boromir, speaking of different battles we have been in, when Aragorn came up along side me concerned.

"Ornjin may I speak with you?" Aragorn asked. I turned and saw him with a truly tired look.

"Speak to Legolas, he meant no ill in our conversation. He stresses over this too much and as an elf, he will not stop until curiosity has been resolved" he continued.

"I am sorry, but he will continue to be curious. I am not allowed to tell every sordid detail about my lord" I replied.

"Ornjin, he will not attack your lord if you speak to him. Legolas is a kind elf, he will not harm anyone if they are dear to him" he countered.

I knew I had become 'dear' to him despite my harshness, but I could not forgive him for insulting Smaug and because I was afraid. I stopped purring when he held me because his scent changed, it became stronger and heady; the scent of someone who desires a mate. This could not happen, I did not desire a mate the one I did has…passed. So I stayed silent, Boromir gently laid his hand on my shoulder for reassurance.

"I understand your reluctance Ornjin; elves are different from our ways. Aragorn whatever Legolas has done, the lady should not be forced to speak with him" Boromir declared.

"It is alright, sia thurirl. Aragorn has sense, what example will I send if I make a miserable excuse of a representative of my lord's people?" I responded thoughtfully.

"So you will speak to him?" Aragorn asked hopefully. I smiled mysteriously at him.

"He shall find out what he wants by different means" I giggled.

A day or so later, we made camp it was getting colder and I desperately wanted to change into my true form and command the wind and snow to my will, especially since we could see the mountains so close. The poor wyrmlings were beginning to freeze and tried to occupy themselves with no avail, the others were doing the same as well. I decided then to reveal some of myself to Legolas.

"Little ones, would you like me to tell you a story from dragon lore?" I asked.

"Is it a true story, Ornjin?" asked Pippin excitedly.

"Where did it happen?" asked Merry just as anxious.

"What type of dragon is in it?" asked Sam.

"Is it about Smaug?" continued Frodo. I laughed at their demeanor; it was a great comfort to me. I could see the others looking towards us as well, especially Legolas.

"Yes it is a true story, and it happened along here on the Red Horn Pass. This is a love story of a Silver Dragon and a Red Dragon" I started.

"But you told us that Red and Silver Dragons despise each other. How can this be so?" asked Frodo.

"It is much like with elves and humans, they may differ on many things but they can love one another no matter what" I continued looking pointedly at Aragorn, who looked away.

"Anyway let me begin…"

_Flashback _

_Our love started eight hundred years after we fled to the north. To us even in the burned land of the Withered Heath and the empty snowy land of Forodwaith; was beautiful just because we were together. Apparently my suitor, my beloved, my powerful Urivayotornotach was in love with me since I was born. He was several centuries my senior and like any chromatic dragon who reached adulthood was already experienced with other dragonesses. But never could any of them replace me, the silver who followed him everywhere in Mordor._

_I could not believe that a Red Dragon would fall in love with me; my other nest mates thought I was foolish for befriending a chromatic; they wanted nothing to do with me. No one could ever touch my heart as he did mine, he actually initiated the courtship! He even suggested we go to Namhias to ask for his blessing. We decided to wait until we were both adults to consummate the union and make preparations to move into Erebor. I was speechless on how the second most powerful and merciless dragon in the Third Age could be so tender and sweet. It was because of Urivayo that I met Smaug, though Urivayo and Smaug rarely had business with each other they did secretly care for one another. I came to deeply respect Smaug and he tolerated my presence, he gave me my pendant._

_Never had I seen or experienced such a love, each day we would meet at my lair and just enjoyed being with each other. We would often sneak and travel at night exploring distant places showing what the world could give us, it was also the first time I saw the sun. We traveled to the Sea of Rhun and stayed there for a few years, learning as they do and everyday we awoke early to see the sun rise. We enjoyed those times in Rhun watching the warriors train, feasting upon mumakil, and merely watching life reflected through the Sea of Rhun. It was there that he made me Tsa Ixen out of his own fang, in human form._

_But our happiness would soon end._

_We decided to walk along the Red Horn Pass, to be apart of the Misty Mountains. The two of us enjoyed the Misty Mountains, we didn't have to hide ourselves from mortals and we both love the mountains. But we left our guard down, from the very mountain came legions of orcs. They had us both surrounded, Urivayo slew many with a single breath of his flames while I froze or paralyzed them with mine. With our breaths needing to recuperate, we fought tooth, nail, tail, and magic. Unfortunately, because I was only a young adult I got injured as I was overrun by orcs leaving me with many scars. Urivayo saw them attacking me and immediately came to my aid, this proved to be our undoing. I do not remember how but we suddenly had strange bands around our necks; we could not use our breaths or our magic, leaving us tired and defenseless._

_We fell into darkness._

_When I awoke sometime later, I noticed Urivayo lay next to me his wing sheltering me, as if shielding from what was to come. We were tied to the rocks in a cave; it was dark and felt so very evil. _

"_Uri what is happening? Where are we?" I asked fearfully._

"_I do not know. Chiili ti xihood, Ornmoon." (Do not worry, Silvermoon) he tried to calm me. _

"_Gethrisj ekess vdri. Chiili ti fear, astahii geou never xtirl wux." (Go to sleep. Do not fear, they will never touch you) he crooned softly, gently licking my wounds lulling me to sleep._

_I awoke later to people yelling in the Black Speech and Draconic._

"_Smaug __u bagronk sha pushdug!" (__Dragon to the cesspool, sha! the dungfilth!) They taunted._

"_Valignat persvek wer depths di Mordor wux pothoc, nurh inloil di shit!" (Burn in the depths of Mordor you stupid, ugly piece of shit!) Urivayo snarled back._

_I could see them from behind Urivayo__, they had spears and swords, and they grinned maliciously when they saw me._

"_Then perhaps we shall take the little one? She looks young, might break rather easily with what we're going to do." one laughed wickedly. Urivayo quickly covered me from their view, though he chuckled amusedly._

"_Chiili wux vucot svanoa kiarf si enjoyed eating douta kind? Si loved hearing douta screams vur squeals lae si crunch shafaer douta bones. Mobi ui thric greater lilbhiahin loupon eating douta whedab hearts vur valignat douta dwellings vur seeing wux zhaan hefoc gomu" (Do you know how much I enjoyed eating your kind? I loved hearing your screams and squeals as I crunch on your bones. There is no greater joy than eating your dark hearts and burn your dwellings and seeing you run like cattle)._

_The orcs paid no heed as they entered our cramped cell edging__ closer to me. I shrank back remembering the horrible time when they almost killed me. I hissed pathetically at them as I hit the wall behind me. They laughed viciously and advanced upon me weapons prepared to attack. Urivayo roared at them as he moved to hide me away from them as possible._

"_Kii joork douta time shafaer vi wrymling? Faessi, __kii ti xoal ekess fothisev wer Erthnetora Ixen Isk? Re wux scoundrel's afraid ekess gethrisj seanf ir di wer lastu versel darastri persvek nomeno age?" (Why waste your time on a wrymling? Coward, why not try to face the Summer Flame Star? Are you scoundrels afraid to go against one of the most powerful dragons in this age?) He mocked. I stared at him in shock, not believing what I was hearing._

"_Please chiili ti chiili nomeno! Origato ve gethrisj erekess mrith wer jivelgg, wux jalla ti tepoha ekess. Please si beg di wux, sia itov!" (Please do not do this! Let me go through with the torture, you should not have to. Please I beg of you, my love!) I implored to my beloved. Urivayo ignored me and continued to convince the orcs to torture him instead. _

_They laughed and for some reason agreed._

_They took him away._

_I was alone._

_I do not know how long we were separated, only that Urivayo didn't cry in pain like the proud dragon he was. _

_Everything was in darkness._

_Days passed on._

_Silence was all that existed._

_Urivayo finally shrieked in pain for days on end.__ As I lay cowering in the cell forgotten, crying every time Urivayo screamed. _

_A new scent came in one day, it smelled of trees and flowers. It was familiar; whoever it was they were also tortured. That evening, I can only guess, the orcs awoke me by throwing objects._

"_Wh-where is __Urivayotornotach?" I asked, my voice rasped as I had no food or water in ages. They said nothing, but merely laughed as a shadow came close. Whoever this was smelled of death and of the rotting. When the being came before me I felt my pupils become almost vanished into slits._

_**This could not have happened!**_

_**Why did this happen?!**_

_**How could they?!**_

_Ur-no the creature before me shrieked viciously at me, snapped its jaws at me. My love would never do this to me!_

_**They killed him!**_

_**Sauron killed him!**_

_**Kii? (Why?)**_

"_**KII?!" **__I screamed at them. They laughed at my devastation, jeered, taunted, mocked. I could only stare at the pitch black eyes at this abomination; they held no pride, no anger, annoyance, arrogance, defiance, joy or love._

"_**Nomeno ui ti Urivayotornotach! Svaklar ui jaci?! Svaklar ui jaci wux vile, vutha preah cretins?!"**_This_ is not Urivayotornotach! Where is he?! Where is he you vile, black heart cretins?!) I yelled. _

_I went mad with grief afterwards; never had I felt such anger and hatred. I thrashed around trying to escape and get away from there; I wished this was just a cruel nightmare. Even more maddening was the malicious laughs of the orcs at my anguish. They left after their amusement wore off leaving me with the one once called 'Urivayotornotach'._

"…_Uri?" I whispered. The creature growled at me. He only growled at me in play before._

"_U-Urivayo?" I continued. My response was a snarl as I came close to it-or him._

"_Urivayotornotach, sia itov, please renthisj ekess ve. Tell ve wux re still tenpiswo mrith ve. Ekess chiili ti abandon ve, sia itov._ _Wer Erthnetora Ixen Isk shilta ti died, zexenuma mrith ve." (Urivayotornotach, my love, please speak to me. Tell me you are still here with me. To do not abandon me, my love. The Summer Flame Star can not died, stay with me) I wept. _

_I tentatively nuzzled the 'remnants' of my mutilated love. 'He' did nothing for a short while, so I continued. But then 'he' shrieked and attacked me._

_He attacked me!_

_My love!_

_Sia vorel ixen di wer sky! (My beautiful fire of the sky!)_

_He left after I sprang away from him, he left for Mordor. I did nothing but cry not heeding or caring for the tortured screams from the tree scent. The next morning I heard horses coming, they were close and riding hard. I needed to escape. I started roaring, thrashing and cursing hoping to get the attention of an orc. Luckily one was stupid enough to come._

"_What are you doing she-dragon?" it asked. I calmed and stared into its eyes._

'_Please let it work' I pleaded mentally as my pendant glowed._

"_Please get this collar off me. There are riders soon to come and if you set me free I could defeat them for you" my voice was sweet and soft. _

"_Very well, she-dragon" it answered as it began to remove the collar. I would have smiled under different circumstances. Once the collar was off I quickly slew it and made my escape. As I left I passed by another cell with the tree and flower scent._

"_Do not worry, people will come shortly for you" I said quickly and transformed into an orc._

_I left the place without looking back or caring who or what I left behind. I transformed back and quickly took off into the skies and did not stop until nightfall, allowing my grief and anguish to take further hold of me._

"_I promise you this, to Morgoth, to Sauron, to orcs; to all the Gods I will save you! You shall be saved my love and we shall never be separated again!" I screamed to the stars._

_The stars merely looked onto me._

_Flashback ends _

"And the dragoness declared to the stars that she will save her beloved and never will they be separated again." I concluded. The Hobbits were in awe.

"That was wonderful, my lady" Frodo said softly.

"Never have I heard a tale so sad" Merry whispered as Pippin and Sam looked almost near tears. They made my heart melt at their tenderness.

"Do not feel sad, little ones. I am sure if she were here the dragoness would not want such sweet creatures to weep." I tried to soothe them.

"Come hobbits it is time for sleep. I am sure the dragoness would also want us to rest properly?" Gandalf gently ordered them. He smiled sadly at my direction and I returned it.

"Yes, she does not wish for little ones to lose sleep." I smiled tenderly at them as I moved a hair from Pippin's head. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Aragorn and Legolas staring at me.

"Prince Legolas, I wish to speak to you in private if I may?" I asked. Legolas nodded as I stood and walked a little away from the camp.

"That was a lovely story, Lady Ornjin." He started awkwardly. My back was to him.

"It is true." Was all I said.

"Lady Ornjin, I wish to apologize for offending you." He said.

"For which offense are you apologizing, Prince Legolas?" I snapped.

I could almost hear him recoil. For this I winced myself, what was I being angry at a polite, kind, and gentle being who had done nothing save insult Smaug's memory. He did not know I cared for Smaug and his son. How could I stay upset at a fellow creature of Arda? My dislike of him would get us nowhere.

"I apologize for any and all offenses I have caused you. I only ask friendship of you Lady Ornjin." He responded.

'Why are you the only one who can cause me guilt?' I yelled in my mind.

"What did you think of the story?" I asked instead, much more calmly. He answered after a few moments before responding.

"It caused me sorrow. No one, no race should know the pain and anguish of losing their mate." He answered so honestly and with such sincerity, I almost cried. No one said such a thing to me when Urivayo died.

"You cannot ask for my friendship, Prince Legolas." I remarked. I could smell fear slightly emanating from him.

"You cannot ask for something you already have." I turned towards him and smiled gently, my eyes sparkling brightly. His eyes also seemed to shine gently and he smiled that kind smile of his.

"Come Legolas, I think we should join the others and rest." I smiled as I walked past Legolas.

"You called me by my name Ornjin." I could hear his smile growing. I turned with a confused expression on my face.

"Whatever do you mean, Prince Legolas? After all we are no more friends than you and Gimli." We both laughed at this. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my dragon features. I continued my way back to the camp feeling unusually content at having first watch.

Legolas stayed a while longer staring at my back. My laugh, to him, was fake; the reason for mirth was real. He could not place it, but he knew that the sound should not be as such. He looked up at the sky and thanked the Valar that we were friends; the stars seemed to dance in response.

* * *

Okay that I can think of that needs explaining: 

Dragon's are obviously quick to anger no matter what type, especially if it is a sensitive topic

With Red Dragon's females initiate the 'courtship'

With Silver Dragon's both go to the Senior of the Clan and ask for permission.

Red Dragon's usually try to bully or taunt enemies if they know they are at a disadvantage.

Ornjin used 'Power of Persuasion' or Hypnotism, something Smaug was known for and what Red Dragons excel at.

Next time **Chapter 11 Of Battles and Dragons**


	13. Author's Note 2

To all my readers, reviewers, and other people who see this; I apologize, but I won't be able to update for a while. Unfortunately my laptop is not usable any more so I have to wait to get my monitor. Again I'm sorry that I won't be able to update, but I will as soon as I get a new computer. I would also like to express my happiness at receiving 100 reviews and over 12000 hits, thank you all very much! 


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Lord of the Rings.

I'm sorry for the delay. I was hounded by school and I had to undergo some medical tests.

I'd like to thank **Domini-chan** and **Sweetyjg** for their advice.

Thank you Readers and Reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter 11 Of Battles and Dragons**

* * *

Things got slightly better after speaking with Legolas, though I was still wary of all of them except the rauhiss. Legolas and I now had one thing we both enjoyed doing together; annoying Gimli. Legolas explained to me that elves and dwarves have never really gotten along, for what reason is unknown. I in turn told Legolas why dragons disliked them as well; we would constantly laugh at the dwarf and his dirty mannerisms. But this happened only when we were with the others; I did not wish to be alone with him.

However now the Fellowship was making way up the Redhorn Pass, everyone was cold and struggling through the snow. Everyone except Legolas and I, Legolas' elvish nature allowed him to walk on the snow; I walked as a human, sinking into the snow, but the cold did not bother me as much even with the Ring draining me. In fact I missed the snow, so white and beautiful, and then my silent contemplation was cut by Gimli's voice.

"I haven't seen the lass. She's so pale that she becomes one with the snow."

"I'm behind you Gimli." I growled in my throat. Since the storm started everyone in the Fellowship had made fun of me, saying that only my hair and leggings were visible, or that I was an apparition.

"You sure lass? You could be a snow spirit sent to doom us all." Gimli mocked. I chose not to rebuke him.

'He is only a stupid dwarf! He is a stupid dwarf! Eating him would not solve anything.' My mind chattered.

Boromir was at the head of the group digging a path while he and Aragorn carried the frozen rauhiss. I was walking behind Gandalf we wished we could conjure fire to keep everyone warm, but one could not make one without a medium and I could not make one without melting the entire mountainside. Legolas then walked passed us and stood by the cliff.

"There is a fell voice in the air." He spoke loudly. I turned in shock towards the dark sky, I heard him bringing darkness to us.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted as he and I ran towards Legolas.

We both stood side by side; Gandalf raised his staff while I concentrated my magic to my voice. Gandalf would try to stop the mountain from collapsing while I would stop Saruman. Legolas looked at us, he had seen Gandalf perform magic before, but never a human create draconic magic. He watched as I focused on the dark clouds as the winds whipped at us when they suddenly turned against the clouds. It was then he heard me, it was soft, whispering, but at the same time loud and deafening. I muttered in softly, rapidly in draconic, my eyes to him were giving the same cold look I used to give him and the words were harsher then he ever heard and the smell of rain filled his senses. Legolas did not know what I was doing, but once again I became the center of his curiosity.

Saruman chanted loudly to bring the mountain on the Fellowship he knew Gandalf was trying to stop him. But then he felt the wind blow fiercely in his direction and they carried harsh whispers. The whispers made him _almost_ stop in fear and hysteria. He smiled darkly when he realized who was doing this, the dragons were getting weaker and desperate it seemed. Saruman almost struggled to brush the building of fear and terror away as he continued his spell.

My eyes widened, I was too weakened to stop him as I heard a rumbling above us. We all turned and saw the ice and snow above us collapse and fall onto us. The first sense I felt was cold, surrounding freezing cold, I opened my eyes and saw nothing but white and felt heavy as if Gimli sat on me. I struggled to get out, but only managed to free a single hand, though I suddenly felt another hand grip mine and pull me up. The hand that helped me was Boromir, who still held a rauhiss on his back.

"Are you all right, Ornjin?" he asked, covered in snow.

"I am fine, but we must help the others." I said as we helped the others dig out of the snow. I helped Frodo from the snow and ice until I felt my hand coil around something small and round. I began to feel ill again and my mind muttering in Black Speech that terrible chant, the Eye luring me to return it. But just as quickly I let go and rushed to Boromir.

Boromir said that we should head for the Gap of Rohan, but that would lead us close to Saruman. I would love to fight this Wizard, he is evil and must be eliminated, but I think my 'fellow' dragons will deal with him in time. Gimli then suggested that we should head into the Mines of Moria, we were quite nervous about going there. I too did not wish to go there, apparently none of our scouts or servants ever returned save one, who was later eaten by his master, Etoil a red dragon wyrm, for delivering bad news about that foul place. It didn't matter; this is the choice of the Ring bearer.

"We shall make our way to Moria." Frodo.

We continued walking, no one spoke and we soon stopped underneath a hill. The Ring was on my mind.

'How could such a small thing cause so much evil?' I wondered.

'How could such a small, golden, beautiful, powerful, tantalizing _**precious**_ object cause…' I halted my thoughts.

These thought were coming more frequent, I am almost as tainted as Boromir if not more. Without a doubt as Frodo accepts this fate, the more certain that either Boromir or myself will fall to the Rings corruption. I sighed and tried to focus on different thoughts besides the growing taint of my friend and I. So I focused on my hunger, there was no hunting and no animals, Bill would have made a good meal, but Sam cared for the pony. That's when I heard it, it was very faint but I could still hear it.

"Aragorn." I said. Then the wind hissed and weaved through the rocks and trees.

"I heard it, the wolves will be here by dawn, and they come from the west."

"Humph we will not be able to sleep then." grumbled Gandalf. I looked towards the Hobbits, how gathered together, Pippin was clearly frightened.

"I don't think even Gimli would be able to sleep." I stated.

"I resent that lass." grumbled Gimli. I ignored him.

"How far is Moria?" asked Boromir.

"Some fifteen or twenty miles as the crow flies or wolves run." answered Gandalf.

The Hobbits were huddled together reassuring one another. Particularly the youngest, Pippin who was being reassured by Sam.

"My heart's right down in my toes, Mr. Pippin, but we aren't etten yet, and there are some stout folk here with us. Whatever may be in store for old Gandalf, I'll wager it isn't a wolf's belly." Sam stated.

'_Mmmm wolf's belly would be delicious right now.' _I thought to myself.

We chose to camp on top of the hill we were under, crowned with old, trees around a circle of stones. They lit a fire, there was no point in not doing so, and we would be tracked by the wolves. We all sat around the fire waiting for the wolves, my hand twitching restlessly at the coming of a fight.

In the depth of the night, the eyes of the wolves glowed over the hill like specters. Some came to the ring of stones, at the mouth of the ring a great and dark wolf could be seen gazing at us. It howled a fierce and trembling howl, which was reminiscent of Lord Elrond shouting orders in the war. Gandalf strode forward and threatened the beasts that he would extinguish them. Then the great wolf leaped at us, at that moment I felt something brush past my cheek and the wolf yelped in pain. It landed with a resounding thus on the ground, Legolas had shot an arrow to its throat. Their eyes disappeared swiftly into the abyss, they left.

The hobbits rested as the rest stood on watch, the night passed on further. Then with no warning horrible strings of howls broke out among the camp, awakening the hobbits. We were surrounded by a vast amount of Wargs and attacked us. Gandalf yelled at the hobbits to fling more fuel on the fire and to draw their weapons.

Aragorn put his sword through the throat of a leader. One came to Boromir's side and was decapitated by an arc of his blade. To my left Gimli stood erect ready for another, as Legolas' bow was singing. I heard a growl to my right and I used Tsa Ixen to barely block a Wargs teeth. The beast was heavy and it was trying to claw my face, it suddenly dropped at my feet unmoving. There was an arrow in its skull. Another leaped at me and I ducked raising my blade to cut through its underside.

The group noticed the fire wavering and Gandalf seemed almost as big as a Black Wyrm. He walked towards them with a flaming brand; the Wargs faltered in step and stepped away from him. Gandalf threw the branch at them and it glowed like lightning.

"Naur an edraith amen! Naur dan i nagaurhoth!" he boomed.

There was roar that echoed throughout the hill, and a tree burst into flames which leapt from tree to tree. The hill seemed to turn into a circle of dazzling light and flame. Our swords and blades shone and reflected the light of the fire. I was suddenly pulled fiercely from behind. I quickly turned and saw a Warg above me, gripping my plait. I raised my hand and a flame appeared. Without a second thought I slashed at its throat and hurled the fire at its face, searing its skull. I stumbled to the ground just as Legolas last arrow scorched the heart of the wolf-chieftain. The rest fled.

"What did I tell you, Mr. Pippin?" said Sam, when he sheathed his sword.

"Wolves won't get him. That was an eye-opener, and no mistake! Nearly singed the hair off my head!" he continued.

"Aye, and did you see Ornjin? Melting that wolf's head so close to hers, it's amazing she wasn't harmed! And Legolas shooting that wolf before it attacked her." Merry said in awe.

"Legolas, I did not need your assistance." I snapped, before softening slightly.

"But thank you."

"It is fine so long as you are extremely grateful." He grinned before looking slightly horrified.

"What's the matter, Prince Legolas?" I asked somewhat nervously.

"You burned your hair."

"WHAT!" everyone turned towards us.

"You burned your hair. Most likely from the Warg grabbed your hair and you burned its skull." He explained.

I gathered my hair and looked at it. I burned almost half of it; it lay limp and dead on my shoulder. My hair did not matter to me whether it be short or long, only that it just showed how careless and into battle I could get. My hand somehow reached on of Legolas's blades and I quickly sliced of the burned section, my hair now reaching below my shoulder blades.

"Just as well, long hair would only impede on this journey." I said.

"Next time please refrain from using my blade to cut your hair." Legolas grumbled as he sheathed his sword.

"Very well, next time I'll use Gimli's ax." We smiled.

"Over my cold and dead body will you degrade my ax to cutting your hair lass!" he growled. We laughed, if only to forget the dead wolves surrounding us.

"Come we must all rest for tomorrow we go to the Mines of Moria." Gandalf remarked.

Had I known what was to happen next, I would have understood why I was saddened as my hair flew from my grasp into the dark.

* * *

I admit my attempt at 'actiony' scenes was subpar, I never was good at writing such things.

Thank you for reading. Please review.

If you have any questions feel free to PM me.

Next Chapter: **Of Death and Dragons**

If you have any harsh complaints about this fanfic and review, please remember to review like mature, educated people.


	15. Author's Note 3: Sorry!

I'm sorry for not updating for over a year. Unfortunately, while my computer was being reformatted everything was deleted, including the updates I was going to do this summer. I will continue my stories, they should be updated in November- January. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and being beyond patient with me. I am also working on a third fanfic, so look out for that during that time too. Thank you so much, for your Gob like patience.


End file.
